


Year 1: The Kitten, the Wizard, and the Cerberus

by CiciWeezil



Series: Before the Thunder [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi, Sirius and Remus raise Harry, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciWeezil/pseuds/CiciWeezil
Summary: It's been four years since that fateful night when Peter Pettigrew was discovered alive. Four years since Sirius and Remus took Harry back from the Dursleys, and Regulus was reunited with his brother. Everything was made right again. Harry and Kitty, Regulus' daughter, have been raised like brother and sister (almost twins, they like to say), with their cousin, Draco, and their best friends, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Neville.It's time for the six friends (except Ginny) to start their very first year at Hogwarts. What adventures and mischief will they find themselves wrapped up in?





	1. Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! As promised, the debut of their first year on Halloween!
> 
> Let's just take a moment of silence to show some respect to Lily and James Potter, who sacrificed their lives for a brighter future for all.
> 
> Now then, this first chapter isn't actually the first chapter. I'm uploading that this evening. This one is sort of a Prologue, but it's just one person speaking, so I've titled it 'Monologue'. Bit of a joke, see? 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and please leave a comment.

September 1, 1990

“Hey, James, Lily,” said Sirius, sitting down on the ground in front of the carved stone that held the names of his two best friends. “It’s been… a while, I suppose. I know we usually only visit on Halloween, with Harry, but Remus told me this is the nineteen-year anniversary of the day we met. He thinks there’s something special about nineteen. Probably has to do with Arithmancy, or something.”

Sighing, Sirius looked up at the sky. “Bloody hell, it makes me feel old saying that. Anyways, the fact is, James, you were my first friend, and I know I never would have married Remus if it weren’t for you. You and your courage and love and all that.”

He chuckled. “Well, since I’m here, I might as well catch you up on everything that’s happened since last time I was here.”

“Where to begin… Oh, you remember Merric and Embry? They started Hogwarts two years ago, both Hufflepuffs. It made front page news, two werewolves going to Hogwarts. Not like it’s the first time, eh? They’re third years now, and Fred and George are second years. Blimey, they’re giving us a run for our galleons - McGonagall said they nearly beat our record for ‘Most Detentions in One Month’ in their second term.”

“Reg and his girlfriend, Ruth, are getting serious. He’s enraptured with her, but still taking it slow. He doesn’t want to rush Kitty into any relationship. Luckily, she and Ruth get on well.

“Speaking of relationships, Narcissa and Lucius finalized the divorce two years ago. I passed Bellatrix’s vault on to Cissy. She needs it more than I do. Cissy has primary custody of Draco, and Lucius gets him one weekend a month. I’ve heard divorce can have negative effects on children, but Draco seems fine. He isn’t happy with his father, but I don’t know the details.

“Half-Moon Village is doing well. About twenty werewolves have already transitioned back into wizarding or Muggle society, and they’re happy and successful. And eight more werewolves have moved in. The village is nearly as big as Hogsmeade now, with a school and shops and houses and even a town hall. 

“A few of them even got married, to fellow werewolves and nonwerewolves. Gilliam and his wife, Kimber, have a child. Apparently Lycanthropy isn’t fully genetic. Little Killian likes his meat rare, and gets cranky on full moons, but he doesn’t transform or anything. Augusta is his godmother. She and Gill have become good friends, and she babysits Killian on the full moon. Aye, their quite a family: Gilliam, Kimber, Merric, Embry and Killian. 

“Oh, and Remus has decorated the walls more. He and Dumbledore finally found a spell to get rid of the old family tree and my mother’s ghastly portrait, so he’s hung up all sorts of family portraits from your house and Crystal Cottage, and some new ones we’ve taken. It’s nice to see Weasleys on the wall instead of house-elf heads.”

Sirius cleared his throat and leaned into the stone. “I don’t want to talk too loud, but I think you should know this. We managed to track down another horcrux. Helena Ravenclaw helped us find the diadem in that room we found in fourth year - the one where all things are hidden. Dumbledore destroyed it with Fiendfyre like the others.

“All that’s left now are the cup and possibly two others. Unfortunately, we’ve still got no leads. Fudge is threatening to shut down Operation:Phantom if we don’t show any progress. Wanker. We won’t stop hunting horcruxes just because the Ministry’s stopped paying us. He doesn’t like allocating funds for something he doesn’t even believe is real. He’s already taken Regulus and Bradley. It’s just me and McGrath. She’s clever as a whip. A lot different from… from Archer.”

Sirius grew very quiet for a minute, lost in his memories. He searched for something to change the subject.

“I tried to talk to Cassie and Arty, and they were polite enough, but our consorting with werewolves and Muggles and blood traitors made their decision for them. Pollux has tried to reason with them, but even he gave up. He’s become quite pleasant lately. I think it’s Kitty and Harry, and Draco, too. Having these wonderful grandchildren, and no pressure from three pureblood-maniacs, has changed him for the better. Cissy said he’s even spent some time with Tonks.”

Sirius glanced around, noticing another patron nearby. “Well, I think that’ll be all for now. I’ve done my fair share of talking, and I’ll look like a loony if I keep it up. I’m sure Remus told you everything I’ve forgotten anyways. He’s always much more organized and calm.”

With a groan, Sirius stood up. “Well, mate, goodbye for now. And don’t worry, we’re teaching Harry everything he needs to know about being a Marauder. Kitty, too.”


	2. Chapter 1: Letters for Everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the first official chapter of Year 1. Hope you enjoy and leave a comment below.

**25 July, 1991**

“I’m telling you, Rem, there are no words to describe what a fool he is,” Sirius said, cutting his hotcakes with fervor and a scowl.

“I believe you, Sirius,” Remus replied, sitting down next to him with a strong cup of tea. 

Across from them, Kitty and Harry munched on their own breakfast, politely listening to the adults’ conversation.

“How about bumbling baboon?” asked Regulus on Sirius’ other side, still grumpy about being pulled from his position in Operation: Phantom.

Sirius grinned at his younger brother. “That’s accurate, Reg.”

“And poetic,” added Remus.

“I just don’t understand how Fudge, of all people, was picked for Minister,” Regulus said. “He hasn’t a clue-”

A loud screech interrupted him. 

“Was that an owl?” asked Harry excitedly.

“Yes!” cried Kitty. The pair scooted out of their chairs and bolted up the stairs.

They found it in the drawing room - an official-looking owl (who had flown in through the owlery upstairs) that carried two letters. Once it’s load was removed, it squawked and swooped past the adults in the doorway.

“Go on, then,” said Sirius as everyone sat down. “Open them.”

Harry sat down between his uncles and carefully, with bated breath, unsealed the envelope, which was addressed:

_Mr. H. Potter,  
The Third Floor Bedroom,  
12 Grimmauld Place  
Islington, London_

To his uncles, he read: “Dear Mr. Potter, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress.”

“Me, too!” cried Kitty, bouncing in her seat. “We’re really going to Hogwarts!”

“I’m so happy for you, love,” said Regulus. “You’re going to have the best time.”

“Are we going to Diagon Alley soon?” asked Kitty. “I can’t wait to get a wand!”

“After Neville and Harry’s birthday party,” said Regulus. “The others will be there as well, but we won’t stay together the whole time.”

Kitty nodded, already distracted by the second page in her letter.

“No broomsticks?” Kitty read. “What do they think we’re going to do, crash-land into the Astronomy tower?”

“Funnily enough, that’s the exact circumstance that led to that rule,” said Remus, giving Sirius a side-long glance.

Sirius cleared his throat. “First years never make the team, anyways, so it won’t really make a difference.” 

“Robes, hat, gloves, cloak,” said Harry. “And a lot of books. Ron won’t be happy about that.”

“So we can bring an owl, a cat, or a toad?” asked Kitty. 

“Of course,” said Regulus. “You can’t go to Hogwarts without a loyal companion. Not Paddy, though. He’s too big.”

“That’s alright. He likes Uncle Sirius best, anyways,” said Kitty.

Indeed, Paddington, the Shetland Sheepdog they’d adopted a couple years ago, was now fully grown and had taken to Sirius more so than the others. Remus often found himself wrestling for space on their bed at night, and sometimes had to kick the dog out of the room just to have some private time with his husband.

“I’ve got Hedwig,” said Harry. “She’d be pretty upset if I went without her.”

Perched on a high shelf in the corner, Hedwig chirped in agreement.

“What should I get?” asked Kitty. “I mean, I know I don’t want a toad…”

“That’s up to you,” her father said. “We’ll go to the Magical Menagerie and you can look.”

“Alright, then,” said Remus. “I don’t know about you lot, but I believe we were scheduled to be at the Grangers’ house in an hour.”

“Maybe she’s got her letter like us!” cried Harry, jumping up. 

“We should ask the others, too,” said Kitty, following him out the door. “Ron, Draco, and Neville might’ve gotten theirs by now.”

“Hedwig! We need you!” cried Harry. The snowy owl flew after them, taking her place on her master’s shoulder as he climbed the stairs.

* * *

“Lookie, ickle Ronnikins got his letter!” said George in a childish voice, holding the envelope just high enough that the younger redhead couldn’t reach.

“Give it here, George!” cried Ron.

Ginny, who was eating her porridge at the table, nudged Percy next to her. The older boy looked up from his book, annoyed. 

“What?” he asked. When Ginny nodded her head at George and Ron, he sighed. “George, give Ron his letter. Now.”

“Better listen to him, George,” said Fred, grinning. “You know how powerful Prefects are. He might smite us with his perfectness.”

Percy rolled his eyes.

“Whaaat?” asked George. “A prefect? I had no idea.” George dropped the letter, and kneeled in front of Percy. “Oh, great Prefect, can you ever forgive us for undermining your authority?”

Ginny came to Percy’s rescue by flicking a glob of porridge into George’s eye.

“Ack!” George recoiled and took the napkin Fred passed him. “I have been smited! By breakfast!”

Even Percy laughed at this. 

“Go on, then, Ron, read your letter,” said Fred. “We’re all dying to know whether you made it or not.”

“Of course he did,” said their mother, marching in from the garden. “I hope you haven’t been teasing him, boys.”

“Not at all, Mum,” said the twins in sync. “We’ve been perfect angels.”

Molly gave them motherly glares that said quite clearly she did not believe them, and turned to her youngest son, who was reading his letter. “Well, dear?”

Ron smiled. “I’m going to Hogwarts.”

* * *

A tapping noise interrupted the Grangers’ breakfast that morning. They turned to the window over the sink. 

“An owl?” said Jean Granger. “I’ve never seen that one before.”

Hermione gasped and jumped up to open the window. “It’s here!”

“What is?” asked Connor, ducking as the owl swooped in, dropped a yellowed envelope on the counter, and flew back out.

“My letter to Hogwarts, of course!” cried Hermione, snatching up the envelope and plopping herself back into her chair. She opened it quickly. “Dear Ms. Granger, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - yes, yes, YES!”

“Oh, congratulations, darling!” cried Jean, embracing her daughter. “We are so proud of you!”

“And a little jealous,” Connor admitted jokingly. “But very proud.”

“Look! There’s a supply list and everything,” said Jean. “I suppose we’ll have to ask Remus or Narcissa to help us into Diagon Alley.”

“It’s easy,” said Hermione. “I could get us there if I had a wand…” 

“We await your owl by no later than 31 July…” Connor read. “How are we supposed to…?”

“The Blacks are coming over later,” Jean said. “And they have an owl.”

“Two, actually,” said Hermione, matter-of-factly. “Hedwig and Thatch.”

Connor nodded in agreement, thankful Harry and Hermione had met at the park years ago. If they hadn’t become such good friends, they wouldn’t have been so used to owls swooping in and out of their house… or playing cards exploding if they picked up the wrong deck… or malicious marbles that squirted them in the eye…

Well, some things, Connor decided, were impossible to get used to.

* * *

Neville hummed happily as he pulled the last of the weeds around the daisies. “There, now you have plenty of room to flourish.”

He gently patted the ground before rising, picking up his watering can and trowel so he could take care of the next of his charges.

“Neville, dear!” called his grandmother from inside. 

“Coming!” Neville replied, quickly storing his gloves, trowel, and watering can in a small shed nearby.

In the house, his Auntie Enid offered him a glass of pumpkin juice to cool down. “There’s a surprise for you in the sitting room.”

“Really?” asked Neville, following her. “What kind of surprise?”

“This kind!” said Alphard, holding up an envelope addressed with green ink.

Neville froze. “Is that-?”

“Your letter!” cried Augusta. “Open it, child!”

Neville gingerly took the letter from his great-uncle and opened it, his eyes scanning the words. 

“Well, boy? How do you feel?” asked Alphard.

Neville looked up at his grandmother, aunt, and uncle. “When are we going to Diagon Alley?”

* * *

Knowing his mother was in the next room, Draco swore wordlessly at the spellotape stuck to his bangs. After several minutes of flinching and struggling, he finally managed to peel it off his pale strands of hair.

Then he turned back to the birthday cards he’d been working on for both Neville and Harry, who were having a joint eleventh-birthday party in a few days.

For Neville’s, he’d decided to draw plants and vines, since he loved gardening with his grandmother so much. For Harry, he’d done broomsticks and the balls from Quidditch. They certainly weren’t as good as Harry’s sketches, but he hoped his friends still liked them. 

To go with the cards, he and his mother had picked out gifts for them. A Herbology starter kit for Neville - three easy magical plants that could grow in the light of a window. Neville would be able to raise them in his dormitory. 

For Harry, an Appleby Arrows sweater - pale blue with silver arrows across the midline. Harry, like Sirius and Regulus, was a fan of the English team. Kitty, however, had taken after her friend Maddie, and preferred the Holyhead Harpies. Draco preferred Pride of Portree himself.

“Mum, I finished the cards,” Draco called to her. Unlike his father’s manor, their two-story terrace home in Bermondsey was quite small, and it was easy to hear each other even in separate rooms. 

“Wonderful, darling,” Narcissa replied from her bedroom. “I’ll be there in a moment so we can both sign them.”

Draco prepared a quill and waited for her to join him in the study. This was the largest room upstairs, overlooking the street below. It had plenty of natural light for studying. Aside from a bathroom, both Narcissa’s and Draco’s rooms were connected by a narrow corridor. 

Downstairs was the sitting room, with a large bay window to give them another lovely view of the street. Through the formal dining room, one could find the kitchen, a spacious room with spotless countertops and a breakfast nook. 

The two of them had enjoyed decorating the place, making it their own, and inviting their new friends over anytime they wanted, but Draco did miss the private gardens where he’d once practiced on his broomstick everyday. Still, being friends with the Weasleys had its advantages - their large paddock was perfect for small Quidditch games, as was the sheer size of the family. Certainly, flying with friends was much more fun than without.

Draco had adapted quite well to life without his father. Lucius Malfoy hadn’t been around during much of Draco’s early childhood, anyways. Even now, on the weekends Draco would visit his father, he was hardly given the time of day. 

“Have you seen Dobby?” asked Narcissa, entering the room with searching eyes.

“Didn’t he go shopping?” asked Draco, vaguely remembering the house-elf taking the shopping list off the table and leaving. He was glad they’d at least gotten the house-elf out of the divorce. He was rather fond of him. Narcissa had freed him the moment they’d bought their new home, and offered him a job working for her.

For now, Dobby was helping around the house. But soon, he would be an official employee of the Diagon Alley Daycare, a business that his mother was opening alongside Mrs. Weasley and Madam Longbottom. If all went well, they would be able to open right before Ginny started Hogwarts. 

From what Draco had heard, Harry’s Uncle Remus was considering joining them, but he’d also been offered a job teaching at the local primary school in Half-Moon Village. Draco knew he would do well in either job - he was a fantastic teacher, after all.

Narcissa considered his words. “That’s probably why the shopping list is gone. Now, let’s see the cards.”

_Tap, tap, tap._

“The mail!” cried Draco, running to the window to let in the owl. “Finally!”

He picked up the letter that the owl had dropped and shut the window after it left, opening it in excitement.

“Mum, look! It’s my acceptance letter! I’m going to Hogwarts!” Draco punched the air in glee. “Clementine, look! We’re going to Hogwarts!”

The eagle owl twitched on its perch, having been asleep prior to the letter’s arrival, and hooted in annoyance. Draco, of course, did not speak owl, and took this as a positive sound.

“I know! Isn’t it great?” 

To Clementine’s relief, Draco turned back to his mother, and the owl attempted to nap once more.

“I’d better write to my friends to see if they’ve got theirs yet. What house do you think I’ll be in? Slytherin like you? Maybe Ravenclaw? They’re very clever, aren’t they? Am I clever enough to be a Ravenclaw?”

Draco continued to ramble as he pulled out a quill and parchment and began the first of several letters. “Clementine, please be sure you wait until Hermione’s written a reply this time - she doesn’t have an owl of her own and Muggle post is slower than molasses. Maybe you should do that for Ron, too. His owl is… well, it’s seen better days…”

Clementine glared at him from the corner as Narcissa picked up the cards her son had made, bemusedly watching him spell-check his letter to Hermione before setting it aside to let the ink dry.

She knew that whatever house her son was sorted, that he would be a wonderful addition to it.


	3. Cauldrons and Books

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am participating in NaNoWriMo this year, so updates may be less often as I am focusing on an original novel. My other stories will temporarily be on hiatus until December. The only reason this one will continue is because I just started it and I'm not such a horrible person that I would leave my readers hanging for a whole month. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this update, and please leave a comment below.

Harry watched as Sirius tapped his wand on the correct brick and waited for the archway to open up. He and Kitty could hardly hold in their excitement.

Ginny was much more patient next to Remus, who had offered to take her since Molly and Arthur had to shop for the four older boys. Since her birthday was coming up, he’d given her some spending money.

“Where are we going first?” asked Harry, looking around in awe. “Gringotts? Ollivanders?”

“We’ve already got the money we need, Prongslet,” said Sirius, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and leading him. “We’ll be starting with your basic equipment.”

Harry sighed and walked in the direction Sirius steered him towards the tiny cauldron shop. Kitty followed them inside.

“It’s really tight in here,” said Kitty, stiffening and edging back towards the door. 

“You can wait outside, Kit,” Sirius told her, picking up two small pewter cauldrons. “Your cauldrons aren’t something you can personalize.”

Kitty nodded and quickly slipped through the door, back to her father, Remus, and Ginny. 

“Why does cauldron size matter?” asked Harry curiously.   
“That’s mostly based on the volume of the potions you’re making. Most have a recommended size,” Sirius explained, taking a small step to the counter. “But it’s the material that truly matters. There are certain potions that can only be made in gold cauldrons. Some need to have a special varnish or they’ll melt the cauldron.”

“So most of the potions we’ll be making will need a pewter cauldron?” Harry concluded as Sirius paid for the cauldrons.

“For most of your basic potions it doesn’t matter,” said Sirius, who thanked the shopkeeper and led Harry the short distance to the door.

Sirius handed Kitty and Harry their cauldrons so they could carry other supplies in them. “Well, now, I suppose the Apothecary is next on the list?”

“It’s the closest,” said Remus.

Kitty, who looked uncomfortable to even be next to the cauldron shop, cheered up instantly. “Is Ruth there today?”

Regulus chuckled. “She’ll be meeting us later.”

Ruth, Regulus’ girlfriend, hadn’t worked at the Apothecary since she’d finished her Healer training, but since her parents owned the shop and she lived above it with them, she could often be found there in her free time.

Kitty happily followed her father across the cobble-stoned street to the Apothecary.

Ginny gasped. “Remus, can we go to the toy shop?”

She pointed at the shop next to the Apothecary, Pandora’s Toy Box.

“Absolutely,” said Remus. “Sirius, do you mind if Ginny and I go to Pandora’s while you’re at the Apothecary?”

“Fine by me,” said Sirius. “I hope you find something you like, Ginny.”

“See you in a bit, Gin!” cried Harry as they entered the Apothecary.

The owners of the shop were laughing when Sirius and Harry entered. 

“Ah, there’s the other one!” bellowed Francis Zwitterly as Sirius joined his brother next to the counter. “Regulus was just telling us about a prank you played on him back in school.”

Sirius grinned. “He didn’t find it funny back then, but everyone else did.”

His wife, Ruby, chuckled. “You two are something. We can’t wait to have you as in-laws.”

“That is, if we’re ever going to be in-laws,” said Mr. Zwitterly, giving Regulus a meaningful but questioning look.

Regulus smiled sheepishly. “Just trying not to rush things…”

Mr. Zwitterly shook his head as he collected the various ingredients needed for a basic potions kit. “You’ve been dating for nearly four years.”

“Now, Francis, give the boy a break,” his wife admonished. She took down some crystal and glass vials for Kitty and Harry to choose from. They both chose crystal.

“Boy? He’s a father, for Merlin’s sake!” He turned back to Regulus. “You’re not getting any younger, lad. What’s holding you back?”

“Perhaps the overbearing father-in-law,” muttered Mrs. Zwitterly, testing two brand new sets of scale to ensure they worked properly. Her husband roared with laughter.

“There you go,” said Mr. Zwitterly, his face red from laughter. “Everything you need to go to Hogwarts.”

“Thank you, Francis,” said Kitty, carefully setting the ingredients and tools in her cauldron.

“Yes, thank you, sir,” said Harry, who was not on a first-name basis with Ruth’s parents. The Zwitterlys were also nice to him, but he wasn’t as close to them as Kitty. 

Regulus paid for the items and they bid the couple farewell. Outside, he sighed. “They’ve been pestering Ruth and I about getting married for months, ever since we finished our training.”

Just months after joining the Auror office as a specialist, Regulus had enrolled at Gamp’s Manor to complete the three years of formal training. He and Ruth happened graduate in the same week, since Healer training took six years instead of three.

“Well, it is a good question,” said Sirius. “I’ve been wondering myself when you were going to get a ring.”

“We’d all like to know that.”

They turned to see Remus and Ginny behind them. Ginny was holding a brown bag, a broad smile across her face.

“Can we please talk about it later?” asked Regulus. “I’d like to know what Ginny found at Pandora’s.”

“Only the new Quidditch Star Robes for Sorceress Sophie,” said Ginny, pulling the package out. “And this one is the limited edition Holyhead Harpies set!”

“No way!” cried Kitty. “Does it come with style cards?”

Sorceress Sophie was a magical fashion doll patented by Pandora in 1912. She was a big hit in Europe, and soon spread to North America. Over the years, the company had designed over a hundred outfits of various themes for her. Aside from over five hundred collective outfits and accessories, she had eight different pets, twenty magical professions, and eighteen different playhouses to match her style.

The original Sophie had white-blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, but in 1950, Pandora released the first style-changing Sorceress Sophie. Combined with the Stunning Styles Salon (sold separately) and a collection of style cards, witches could change their Sophie’s haircut and color, eye shape and color, makeup, and skin color.

This new feature made young witches all over the world want their own Sorceress Sophie, making it the single most popular witch’s toy in wizarding history. Ginny and Kitty each had their own, as did Hermione, but she was far more interested in the magic behind it rather than the doll or fashion itself.

“Of course! You can make Sophie look like any of the players on the team,” said Ginny. “Look at the broomstick. It’s charmed so that Sophie will glide about an inch off the ground.”

Kitty admired the tiny twig-sized toy. “Whoa! I can’t wait to see it!”

“Neat,” said Harry. “I wonder what charm they used.”

“Thinking of using it in your board game?” asked Regulus.

“The term is ‘table-top game’,” said Harry. “Board games come with a standard board to play on, but Fossils & Flames does not.”

His uncles nodded bemusedly. 

Over the past few years, Harry, Kitty, Neville, Ron, Ginny, Draco and Hermione had carefully refined the rules and overall design of their Dino-Dragon War. Realizing the name was a bit plain, they’d thought long and hard about what to call it, until Draco came up with Fossils & Flames. The two words seemed to perfectly represent dinosaurs and dragons, and they had been calling it that since.

“Come on, then, it’s time to get your books,” said Sirius, shuffling them on.

They stopped at the stationery shop two doors down before entering Flourish and Blotts, and were unsurprised to find Hermione, Draco, and their parents already there.

Hermione greeted them with hugs.

“Hi, Harry,” said Draco, his arms full of new rolls of parchment. “Hi, Kitty. What’ve you got there, Ginny?”

As Ginny showed off her doll’s new Quidditch set, Harry and Kitty helped Hermione decide between color-changing ink and spell-checking quills, as her parents had said she could only get one extra item.

“I’d go with the color-changing ink,” said Harry.

“Me, too,” said Kitty. “Your spelling is perfect, so why waste money on that?”

“I suppose you’re right,” said Hermione, still unsure.

“I told her the same thing,” said Draco, joining them now that Ginny was explaining how a style-changing doll worked to Hermione’s parents. “She wouldn’t listen to me.”

“Well, now she’s heard it from three people, so she’s going to get the color-changing ink.” Kitty said, picking up a bottle and putting it in Hermione’s hand.

“Oh, all right,” Hermione said, taking it to her parents.

“Guess what?” said Draco. “We found some neat books at Flourish & Blotts that could help us with Fossils & Flames. We each picked one out.”

He showed them the books, one for Charms and one for Transfiguration. Most of the spells would be too difficult for any of them, but Fossils & Flames was a work in progress and needed several different spells to make it truly magical.

“Brilliant!” cried Harry. “We’re going to do that, too.”

Hermione returned at that moment. “I saw some new books about drawing magical creatures that you might like, Harry.”

This piqued Harry’s interest, as he had drawn most of the artwork and characters in their game, while Ron, Hermione and Draco handled the maths, strategies, and other tedious details. Kitty, Neville and Ginny preferred to work out the storytelling elements. All in all, they made a great team.

Draco and Hermione’s parents called them just then, and the children quickly said goodbye to each other. Remus helped them choose the right quality of parchment, quills and ink. They didn’t need anything extra, as they’d gone to a Muggle store for paper, crayons, pencils, and markers a few weeks ago. Pencils were Harry’s favorite thing to draw with.

Their next stop was Flourish and Blotts, where Harry and Kitty picked up all their new textbooks, as well as one extra book each.

Kitty looked longingly at the fairy tale section. She loved Muggle fairy tales, and she and Ruth had bonded over Disney movies. Today, though, Harry and Kitty had decided to get books that would help them with their game. 

As Hermione suggested, Harry picked out a drawing book about magical creatures. He enjoyed drawing dragons and dinosaurs, but his sketchbooks were full of other creatures, people and places.

“I’m proud of both of you for your dedication to Fossils & Flames,” said Sirius, paying for the books. “But if you’re going to add magic, be very careful, alright?”

“We will,” promised Kitty. “We’ve got Hermione to research everything, so we won’t do anything too risky.”

Harry nodded and gave his best James-grin. “We won’t do anything you wouldn’t do.”

“That’s what worries me,” said Remus, quirking an eyebrow at Sirius, who was dividing the books between himself and Regulus to carry. 

“Well, let’s go see Madam Malkin, shall we?” said Sirius, avoiding Remus’ eyes.

The moment they entered the shop, Madam Malkin had both Kitty and Harry stand on stools with their arms up for ages while two assistants took their measurements.

“You had a growth spurt, dearie,” said Madam Malkin to Harry when they were finished. She had pulled out their numbers from a year and a half ago, when they’d both grown out of their first set of robes.

“That’s what Healer Winfrey said,” Harry told her. “But my friend Ron is still taller than me.”

“Well, I’m no healer,” said the dressmaker. “But I believe you’ll catch up to him in a few years. And you, my dear,” she turned to Kitty. “Are blooming into a beautiful young woman.”

Kitty smiled, her honey-colored eyes shining. “Thank you, Madam Malkin.”

Once their robes were done, the Blacks left Madam Malkin’s and walked right into a large group of redheads.

“Mummy!” cried Ginny. “Daddy!”

“Fancy seeing you here,” said Sirius, smiling jovially at their friends.

While the adults talked for a moment, Ron excitedly pulled something out of his robes.

“You got your wand already?” asked Kitty.

“Bought it with my own money,” said Ron. “I saved the birthday money your uncles gave me.”

“What’s it made of?” asked Harry.

“Willow, fourteen inches,” said Ron. “And the core is unicorn hair.”

“Oh, I wonder what mine will be?” asked Kitty.

“I dunno,” said Ron. “But I’ll wager you both get something that fits you perfectly. Ollivander made it seem like wands have minds of their own.”

They had to keep moving then, making their way to the Magical Menagerie.


	4. Brothers in Wands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. I know I said I would be updating throughout November, but my family has been going through a tragedy. It's taken me a while to regain any motivation to update or write.
> 
> Please leave a comment down below.

“Ruth!” cried Kitty, letting go of her father’s hand and running ahead to hug the St. Mungo’s witch. “I’m so glad you’re here!”

“Me, too,” said Ruth. “I see you’ve got all your books and equipment already.”

“Except our wands,” said Harry as they caught up. “And Kitty wants a pet.”

“So I heard,” said the dark-haired witch. “And I was wondering if I could help you pick one out?”

“Of course!” cried Kitty. They linked arms and entered the shop.

“Can I get some owl treats for Hedwig?” asked Harry.

“We should get some for all of our pets,” said Remus. “We don’t want them to feel left out.”

“Neville!” cried Harry.

“Hiya, Harry,” said Neville. “Look, Gran bought me a toad.”

He held up a large, slimy toad. 

“Neat,” said Harry. “What’s its name?”

“I think I’m going to call him Trevor,” he said. “Well, I’ll see you soon. I’ve still got to get my books.”

Harry found some dog treats and owl treats for Paddy, Thatch, and Hedwig, and then found Kitty and Ruth over by the cats. 

“She’s so beautiful,” said Kitty, studying a Siamese cat. The cat looked back at her and meowed. “Hello, there. Do you want to come home with me?” 

The cat purred and rubbed against her chest. Kitty wrapped her arms around her and picked her up. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Let’s get her everything she needs, then,” said Ruth. They picked out a basket, food, and a color before going up to the counter. “What are you going to name her?”

Kitty looked at her new cat. “Hmm… she looks like a princess, so I think I’ll call her… Aurora.”

Aurora meowed in agreement.

“That’s beautiful,” said Regulus.

Outside the Magical Menagerie, Sirius smiled broadly at his godson and niece. “Guess what time it is now?”

“Ollivanders!” cried Kitty and Harry together.

Ruth gave Kitty and Regulus each a hug before leaving, as her shift at St. Mungo’s was beginning soon. The others made their way further down the street to the small wand shop. 

Sirius led the way in, ringing the bell on the desk when Ollivander did not immediately appear.

An ancient man shuffled inside. “Ah, Sirius Black! Dogwood, ten and a half inches, phoenix feather, wasn’t it? They gave it back to you, I presume?”

“Aye, and I’ll never part with it again,” added Sirius.

Remus sniggered. “Dogwood?”

“Ah, yes, a very loyal wand, dogwood,” Ollivander nodded. “And Remus Lupin, cypress, ten and a quarter inches with unicorn hair. I remember it like it was yesterday.”

“You have amazing memory, Mr. Ollivander,” said Kitty.

“Thank you, my dear. You must be Kirsten Black. I’ve heard much about you,” the wandmaker replied, wandering over to his shelves to rummage through the stacks of wand boxes. “I remember every wand I’ve ever sold, you see. For instance, your father here bought an acacia wand when he started Hogwarts. Eleven inches, somewhat springy, and dragon heartstring encased within.”

“What sort of wands should we get?” asked Harry.

“Well, Mr. Potter, that is not for us to decide,” said Mr. Ollivander. “You see, in my many years of wandmaking, I’ve found that its the wand that chooses the wizard, not the other way around.”

“Let’s see here… Ah, this may be a suitable one for you, Miss Black. Alder and unicorn hair, twelve inches, brittle.”

Kitty took hold of the offered wand and waved it. Nothing happened.

“Hmm, maybe not,” said Ollivander. “Try this one - beech and dragon heartstring, fourteen inches, rather swishy.”

Kitty cringed as she held the wand, as though it were uncomfortable to hold it. 

“No, not that one. Ah, an intriguing one this is. Walnut and dragon heartstring. Eleven and a quarter inches, very solid.”

Harry watched a smile spread across Kitty’s face, as though the wand were telling her something.

“I believe we’ve found a match,” said Ollivander.

“Me, too,” said Kitty, her eyes glued to the beautiful wand.

“And now for Mr. Potter,” said Ollivander. “Try this one - black walnut and unicorn hair. Ten inches and a tad bendy.”

Harry took it and waved it, shattering bowl on Ollivander’s counter. Sirius fixed it with his own wand while Harry apologized and returned the wand.

“Not a problem, not a problem. Here we are - ebony and dragon heartstring, twelve and a half inches.”

Harry nervously waved this wand and flinched as several boxes flew off the shelves.

Ollivander quickly sent the wand boxes back to their shelves and shuffled through the back, muttering to himself. After a couple minutes of searching, he finally stopped and pulled one out, opening it and looking at the wand inside with contemplation.

“I wonder…” he said softly, returning to them and offering the wand to Harry. “This… is holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.”

Harry took the wand and felt something strange in his belly. It was a nice feeling. 

“Curious,” said Ollivander. 

“What’s curious?” asked Remus.

“I search far and wide for the magical cores encased within each and every wand I make,” said Ollivander. “And the rarest of all is phoenix tail feather. You see, this particular phoenix who gave the tail feather in this wand gave only one other. Just one.”

“So there’s another wand out there with the same core as Harry?” Kitty asked. “Neat.”

“Indeed, there is,” said Mr. Ollivander. “And I regret that I was the one who sold it, as the owner of that wand is none other than He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.”

“Voldemort?” asked Regulus. 

Harry looked up at his uncles, and saw their eyes widen.

“Yes, it is curious that you, Mr. Potter, should be destined for this wand, when it’s brother gave you that scar,” Ollivander said mysteriously. 

Sirius paid for the two wands quickly and they politely thanked the wandmaker as they left.

“That was… interesting,” said Sirius.

“Is it bad that I have the same wand core as Voldemort?” asked Harry.

Sirius shook his head. “Honestly, Prongslet, I don’t think it is. Ollivander’s always been a little… mystical about anything concerning wands. Many people share wand cores.”

“But I’m the only one who shares it with the most evil wizard on Earth,” Harry mumbled.

“Who cares?” asked Kitty. “You have a phoenix feather core. Even without the matching with Voldemort thing that’s a special wand. And besides Aunt Cissy told me about her family’s wands and that her sister Bellatrix had a walnut wand. Now I have a walnut wand. Doesn’t mean I’m going to go crazy and become a murderer.”

Harry nodded slowly, having learned a long time ago not to argue with Kitty. She would always win, in the end.

Kitty’s words seemed to make the adults feel better, too.

“Anyone hungry?” asked Sirius.

“Starving,” said Harry.

“Famished,” said Kitty.

“I’m feeling a bit keen myself,” said Remus.

“All of the above,” said Regulus.

They looked at Ginny expectantly.

“Do I look like a walking thesaurus to you?” she asked indignantly. “How am I supposed to top that?”


	5. Leaky Cauldron

The Blacks were the first to arrive for lunch. Since their group was so large, Tom led them to a private parlor, where a long table stood with nine chairs on each side, and one at the head. They set their purchases and Aurora in a corner of the room and sat down with fresh glasses of pumpkin juice. 

Draco, Hermione and their parents entered a few minutes later, followed by Augusta and Neville.

As the eldest, Augusta was granted the seat at the head of the table. The rest of the adults sat on her end of the table, while the children took the other half. When the Weasleys arrived, they filled the six remaining seats.

Hermione had already opened one of her new books - Hogwarts, A History. Fred and George had their heads together at the end of the table, a roll of parchment between them. Ginny had put away her toys and was now combing through the menu with Percy, whilst the rest of the children discussed what houses they would be in.

“I’ll bet I’m a Hufflepuff,” said Neville. 

“Nothing wrong with that,” said Draco. “Our cousin Tonks was a Hufflepuff, and she’s brilliant. She’s training to be an auror.”

“According to Hogwarts, A History, Helga Hufflepuff was a talented Herbologist,” explained Hermione. “She domesticated many of the plants that witches and wizards raise and use as Potions ingredients today.”

“Personally, I’d like to be in Slytherin house,” said Kitty. “Like my dad.”

“I thought I wanted to be a Slytherin, too,” said Draco. “But they’re associated with the Dark Arts, and I’m not sure I want to have anything else in common with my father.”

“Werewolves were once considered monsters,” Kitty argued. “But my dad and uncles changed that. So now I want to change how everyone sees Slytherin House.”

“Weren’t your birth parents Muggles?” asked Ginny. “Bill told me only purebloods can get into Slytherin house.”

Kitty smiled. “Don’t worry, I’ve got a plan.”

Harry gave her a questioning look. “Care to share?” 

“Nope,” said Kitty. “All you need to know is I’m going to make history. First werewolf in Slytherin house.”

The others nodded, uncertain. Draco, Harry noticed, looked thoughtful.

“What about you, Ron?” asked Hermione, after everyone had placed their orders. Across the table, Percy took out a roll of parchment while Ginny had turned her attention to their conversation.

Ron shrugged. “I’m sure I’ll be in Gryffindor like everyone else in my family.”

“I want to be a Gryffindor,” said Harry. “My parents and my uncles were Gryffindors, except Uncle Regulus, but I’ll let you carry on his legacy, Kit.”

Kitty nodded regally. “How about you, Hermione?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she admitted. “Gryffindor seems interesting, and I think I’d fit in well in Ravenclaw.”

“Gryffindor is the best,” said Ginny as their food arrived. “That’s where I want to be next year.”

“You never really know until you get there,” said Percy, looking up from his Potions essay as his plate was placed in front of him. According to the twins, Percy had finished all of his summer homework in the first two weeks, but he constantly went back, checking and rechecking to be sure each was perfect.

Fred and George, on the other hand, took much longer finishing their work, and they were certainly only as long as they needed to be.

“We knew, didn’t we, Fred?” said George, checking something off on the parchment between them.

“What are you working on?” asked Hermione. 

“Nothing important,” said Fred, rolling the parchment and slipping it into his pocket. “Are you reading already? You haven’t even got homework yet!”

“It’s not a school book, silly,” said Hermione, putting the book away as Percy had done with his essay. “It’s Hogwarts, A History, and it’s quite an interesting read.”

Neither twin looked as though they believed her.

At the other end of the table, the adults were having a very similar conversation.

“Have Muggleborns ever made it into Slytherin?” asked Sirius. 

“That I know of?” asked Narcissa. “None, but many half-bloods have been Slytherins before. A few are rather… infamous.”

Everyone nodded, knowing who she was talking about, and moved on. 

“I’m sure most of the children will be Gryffindors,” said Remus. “Harry and Ron, for example, come from all-Gryffindor families, and both seem to want to be one.”

“Neville is still struggling with his self-esteem,” said Augusta. “But I see so much of his parents in him. I’m sure he’ll do them proud no matter what house he’s in.”

“So all of you were in Slytherin or Gryffindor?” asked Jean. “Aren’t there two other houses?”

“Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff,” said Narcissa. “They both have noble histories, but there is a terrible rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Historically, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were best friends, but eventually their differences in ideals drove them apart.”

“How are students sorted?” asked Connor. “Are there talking portraits that decide, like the ones in your house?”

“Actually, first years put on the Sorting Hat, and it decides where to place them,” said Sirius.

The Grangers stared at him, their eyes full of confusion. “A magic hat is going to pick my daughters house?” asked Connor.

“It’s… a very smart hat,” said Sirius. They still seemed concerned, so he carefully explained the history of Hogwarts’ founding that led to the creation of the Sorting Hat. The Grangers seemed much more comfortable with this, and, after learning the common characteristics each house was known for, began theorizing which one their daughter would be in.

“Ravenclaw,” they both said.

Near them, they all heard Percy tell the other children, “You never know until you get there.”

And they all agreed.


	6. Twin Mirrors

Harry waited eagerly in the drawing room with Kitty, who was grooming Aurora. Remus, Sirius, and Regulus had asked them to meet them there, but they had yet to appear. 

“Wonder what they want?” asked Kitty. “We can’t be in trouble, can we?”

“Doubt it,” said Harry. “Unless they changed their mind about the slime shampoo.”

Kitty scoffed. “That prank was hilarious. They were impressed we did it without magic.”

“True, but it took Sirius three hours to get it all out, because he refused to let Remus shave his head,” Harry pointed out. 

“Serves him right for giving Aurora’s food bowl feet. She made a terrible mess trying to catch it,” Kitty argued. Aurora meowed next to her, as though in agreement.

Harry snorted at the memory. There likely would have been an even worse mess had Remus not shut the kitchen door, blocking the bowl’s escape. 

“What about the time we hid your dad’s Auror badge in the knife drawer?” Harry reminded her.

“That was months ago. Why would they still be mad about that?” Kitty asked, though she now looked a bit worried. Their prank had made Regulus late for work, and Rufus Scrimgeour ran a tight ship. “Maybe it’s about the silly poem we wrote on the chalkboard the last week of homeschool?”

Harry considered this, and shook his head. “Even Molly found that one funny.”

Kitty shushed him suddenly. “They’re coming,” she hissed.

Seconds later, Remus, Sirius, and Regulus slipped through the door. Sirius held a shoebox in his hands, sitting in his lap as they took seats across from the children.

“Are you both alright?” asked Regulus. “You look incredibly guilty about something.”

Harry shrugged. “We don’t really know what we did, but whatever it was, we’re sorry.”

The adults glanced at each other. 

“Did you think you were in trouble?” asked Remus gently.

“We’re not?” asked Kitty, and she leaned back, looking relieved. 

“What are we here for, then?” asked Harry. “When you told us to come down here, you looked so…” He glanced at Sirius. “Solemn.”

Sirius looked disappointed at the lost opportunity to use his name as a pun, but moved on. “We are very… solemn. But we actually had a few surprises for you.”

Regulus sighed. “Since you both take after your uncles, they decided to name you official Marauders, and give you the tools to carry on their legacy.”

“He says ‘they’, but you both know as well as I do that he’s just as good at pranks as we are,” said Sirius, rolling his eyes at his little brother.

Indeed, though Regulus never started the prank wars, he was certainly capable of retaliating tenfold. The day after they’d hidden his badge, he’d hidden their socks all over the house, and subsequently forgotten where. They were still finding them in random places. Remus tended to throw them at Regulus if he found one in the kitchen, which led to Sirius and Regulus scouring the entire kitchen for any remaining socks.

Kitty sat up again. “When you say tools, you don’t mean…”

“The map?” asked Harry. “Didn’t it get confiscated?”

“We may have taken a little trip to Hogwarts to rectify that,” said Sirius. Remus rolled his eyes.

“That’s not all,” said Regulus. “But before we give you these things, Remus and I-”

“And Sirius,” said Sirius.

“-wanted to be clear on a few things,” the younger Black finished. 

“Playing pranks is fun,” said Remus, “But we’ve taught you to have good judgement when it comes to deciding the when and where and who.”

“Aye, and remember not to attempt something too advanced,” said Sirius. “Safety is important.”

Harry and Kitty nodded. They’d learned these lessons.

“And don’t push your grandmother too far,” said Regulus. “Minerva’s already dealt with the original Marauders, and the Weasley twins.”

“We promise,” said Harry.

“One more thing,” said Sirius. “If you dare to prank certain professors, be sure there is absolutely no evidence it was you, understand?” 

Harry didn’t have to think very long to know who he was talking about. 

“Be smart and responsible,” said Regulus. “That’s all we ask.”

“We will, Daddy,” said Kitty.

“Well, then, without further ado…” Sirius opened the box and handed them the map. “You know the password.”

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” said Harry at the map. Nothing happened.

“You need your wand first,” said Remus, glancing at the hearth where both their wands were sitting until 1 September. “But save it for when you get to Hogwarts.”

“Yeah, no spying on Dumbledore before you even get there,” said Sirius.

“Now,” said Regulus. “Just like the map, you must keep these other items secret. You could let Ron and the others know, but they’re very special, so don’t show them off or anything, alright?”

The children nodded again.

“Is that…?” asked Harry as Sirius pulled out a long, silky cloak. It shimmered in the candlelight.

“I don’t know if you remember, but this was your father’s,” said Sirius. 

Harry gasped. “His Invisibility Cloak?”

“That’s right,” said Remus. “Go on, try it on.”

“Brilliant!” cried Kitty when Harry disappeared. Not wanting her to feel left out, he gave her a turn. 

She promptly used it to scare Aurora half to death. The poor Siamese hissed and dashed out of the room.

“Hope she forgives me for that,” said Kitty as the others laughed. She gave the cloak back to Harry. 

“You can share or take turns,” said Sirius. “It’s up to the two of you to decide.”

“The cloak is yours,” Kitty said.

“Then you hold onto the map,” said Harry. “You’ll probably be better with it anyways.”

“One more thing, then,” said Remus. 

Sirius pulled out two ornate, handheld mirrors and handed one to each of them. 

“What are these?” asked Kitty.

“Two-way mirrors,” said Regulus. “You can use them to talk to each other over long distances. Just say the name of the person with the other mirror. We made a third one, so all you have to do is say ‘Grimmauld Place’ if you want to talk to one of us.”

“And we already tested them,” said Remus. “Only two people can use them at once, it seems. Couldn’t figure out a spell to make it three-way.”

“So we can talk to each other even if we’re in different houses!” cried Kitty.

“Or if one of us is stealing food from the kitchens while the other is setting up a prank on the third floor,” said Harry jokingly.

Sirius grinned while his brother and husband sighed.

“Just remember,” said Regulus. “If you get caught, you’re on your own.”

“What he means is… don’t get caught,” said Sirius.

“But if you do, just take whatever detention you’re given,” said Remus. “Of course, if any of them seem absolutely unruly, just let us know.”

Kitty and Harry exchanged a glance, and Harry said, “You’re wagering on how quickly we get detention aren’t you?”

“Of course not!” cried Sirius, doing his best innocent face. 

Regulus shrugged. “I bet first semester.”

“I said the second semester,” said Remus. 

“I said the first week-” said Sirius with a grin.

“What?” cried Harry.

“Ye of little faith!” said Kitty.

“-of your second year.”

“Oh,” said Harry.

“Ye of much faith,” Kitty corrected. “How much does the winner get?”

“It’s not galleons,” said Regulus, concern in his eyes. “The losers have to do something. We’ll tell you when we get there.”

Harry and Kitty shared a curious look. What could their parents have possibly decided was the punishment for losing their bet?


	7. Train Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those who read this chapter before the last one. I uploaded the wrong chapter, but "Twin Mirrors" was supposed to come before "Train Ride". My brain is fried from this past week. December is always stressful. 
> 
> Anyways, on top of mixing up the chapters, I legit forgot Ron existed for a moment. I was rereading this chapter and noticed that I kept referring to the children as the "six of them" and I thought, "wait, Ginny isn't there, so there's only five of them." I counted them off:  
> The cousins: Harry, Kitty, Draco, and then the other two, Hermione and Neville.
> 
> So, there's only five, because Ginny isn't with them.
> 
> Then I remembered... 
> 
> Ron. Ron is there, too. Ron makes six.
> 
> Good night.

_Dear Remus and Sirius,_

_I’m a Gryffindor! Exactly where I wanted to be. And guess what? So is Neville! And Ron! Our other roommates are named Seamus and Dean. They seem neat, but Seamus won’t stop pestering me about my scar and Voldemort._

_Anyways, it was quite an eventful day, especially when Kitty was called to the Sorting Hat, so perhaps I should start at the beginning…_

* * *

“We love you,” said Uncle Remus, hugging him tightly. They’d just loaded their trunks and pets onto the train, having chosen a compartment already.

“Love you, too,” Harry replied, giving Sirius and Regulus a hug as well.

Kitty, who had been helping Hermione stow her trunk in their compartment, ran over and embraced her two uncles and her father before turning to Harry with a positively giddy expression.

“Come on, then, Harry!” She cried, grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the train. “We’re going to Hogwarts!”

Harry laughed and followed her onto the train. Once they were back in their compartment, they opened the window and looked out.

Sirius, Remus and Regulus grinned back at them. 

“Remember,” said Sirius. “Don’t do anything we wouldn’t do!”

“Got it,” said Kitty with a mock salute. “Do all the things!”

Regulus and Remus’ grins faltered slightly.

Ron, Hermione, Draco and Neville joined them and took their turns waving to their families. 

Just as the train began to pull away from the station, Harry peeked out again and saw his Uncle Remus swat Uncle Sirius on the back of the head. Although he couldn't hear him, he imagined the many admonishments his poor uncle would get over the next twenty minutes for his comment.

Harry was having the time of his life. They’d packed the most recent version of Fossils & Flames, and had set up a rudimentary version of it in their compartment, using Draco’s trunk as a table. They were considerably far along in their adventure when the door slid open. 

It was the twins, there to inform Ron they were going further up the train with Lee. Apparently their fellow third year had brought a giant tarantula in a box.

Not ten minutes later, a frazzled Percy nearly slammed their compartment door open. His face was so red Harry thought he might breathe fire, and his eyes seemed about to pop out of his head.

“Where. Are. They.” He growled.

The six friends looked at each other. 

“The twins?” Asked Ron, who was better at interpreting his brothers. “They said they were going further up the train.”

“They did,” said Percy. “To the prefect’s compartment.”

Understanding washed over all of their faces.

“They haven’t come back,” Harry told him honestly. 

Percy sighed in frustration and slid the door closed, slightly gentler.

Harry thought the rest of the ride would go a little more smoothly, but he were wrong…

An hour after Percy’s visit, the door opened once more to reveal a pug-faced girl about their age, with long dark hair. 

“There you are, Draco. I’ve been looking all over for you.” She glanced down at their game, and in an uptight, disgusted voice, she asked, “What _are_ you doing?”

“Hullo, Pansy,” said Draco unenthusiastically. “I’m playing a game with my friends.”

“Oh, of course,” replied Pansy. “Well, are you going to introduce us?”

Harry sensed Draco’s inward sigh as the blonde introduced them all to Pansy Parkinson, the daughter of one of his dad’s “friends”. 

Her eyes lit up as he said Harry and Kitty’s names, probably recognizing their surnames, and her nose scrunched at Ron’s. She ignored Neville and Hermione.

“What houses do you think you’ll be in?” She asked, sitting down next to Kitty. The others glanced at each other uncomfortably, while Draco gave them all apologetic looks.

“Gryffindor,” Harry said immediately. This caused Pansy to scrunch her nose again as she turned to Kitty.

“Slytherin,” Kitty told her.

“Me, too!” Pansy replied. Then she paused and glanced at something on Kitty’s neck. “What happened there?”

Kitty shrugged and said, “Oh, that’s where the werewolf bit me when I was a baby.”

“Werewolf?” Asked Pansy. “You’re a werewolf?”

“Yeah, so are my dad and my uncle,” Kitty said casually.

Pansy stood up suddenly, her mouth in a twisted smile. “You know, werewolves aren’t allowed in Slytherin. Only purebloods are.”

“I know,” said Kitty, with a nonchalance that would have the calmest wizard steaming. “I’m also Muggleborn, as my birthparents were Muggles. My dad is a pureblood and he adopted me.”

“No muggleborn or werewolf has ever been in Slytherin before,” Pansy assured her. “It’s just unheard of.”

“Then I suppose I’ll make history tonight,” said Kitty, reaching for the dice. It had been her turn when Pansy had interrupted. 

“Even if you do make it in, you’re never going to fit in,” Pansy continued, not taking her cue to leave. “You may as well save yourself the embarrassment and go with Hufflepuff or something.”

“She’ll be bloody fantastic in Slytherin,” said Draco, standing up so he was eye level with Pansy. “Kitty and I are both going to be in that house and we’ll show everyone what a real Slytherin is.”

Pansy looked annoyed and glanced at Kitty, who was smiling at Draco. She glared at her and stepped out into the aisle.

“You should be careful who you pick as friends, Draco,” Pansy told him. 

“I am,” said Draco. “That’s what makes me better than my father.”

The door slid closed with a slam, and everyone sighed as they heard Pansy’s furious steps grow fainter.

“Thanks, Draco,” said Kitty.

“I thought she’d never leave,” said Neville. “She’s mean, isn’t she?”

“Just like all the other pureblood maniacs,” said Draco. “I’m glad Mum got me out of that before I became one.”

“Uncle Sirius grew up like that, too,” Harry commented. “But he hated it, and that’s why he ran away.”

Kitty was unusually quiet for some time, until the food trolley rolled by. Each of them, including Ron (who still had some money leftover from his birthday), bought a snack. While Harry picked out a Chocolate Frog and Cauldron Cake, Kitty chose Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum and an iced pumpkin juice.

“Is that the Daily Prophet?” asked Hermione, pointing to a stack on the lower shelf.

“‘Tis, dear,” said the trolley witch. “Would you like a copy?”

“Yes, please,” said Hermione, paying and taking her snack and paper back into the compartment.

“Enjoy, my dears,” she said, lumbering further down the train.

They took a break from their game to eat their lunch (though it was already three o’clock) and enjoy their snacks.

“Anything interesting?” asked Harry as Hermione flipped through the paper.

Just as Hermione began to shake her head, Kitty gasped, in her usual dramatic way.

“There’s been a break-in at Gringotts!” she cried, pointing to the front page of the newspaper. “On Harry’s birthday!” 

Unfortunately, there was precious little information in the article, aside from the fact that the perpetrators had not been caught.

Hermione didn’t look very concerned about this, and shrugged. “Banks are broken into all the time,” she said.

“Not Gringotts,” said Draco. “It’s run by goblins, and they take their treasure and their job very seriously. It’s protected by charms and curses and dragons. No one has EVER broken in and escaped with their life.”

“Well, perhaps Gringotts needs to look into a new security system,” said Hermione. “Dragons? Honestly, from what we’ve read about them, and what Charlie has said… they’re untameable.”

The others agreed, but since there was little more to discuss on the matter, since the article had been so short. They quickly turned to other topics, such as what their classes would be like, their possible houses, and Quidditch.

Finally, Percy stopped by and told them the train would be nearing the station soon, and advised them to change into their robes.

The boys stepped out while the girls did just that, and then, while the girls waited in the corridor, it was the boys turn to change. Once they were all ready, they packed up Fossils & Flames, and made sure the rest of their belongings were secure. 

As the train pulled to a stop, Harry couldn’t help the doxies in his stomach, despite it not being his first time seeing Hogwarts. He was finally here, as a student, just as Dumbledore had once promised he would be. 

“Alright, there, lads and lasses?” asked Fred them as they disembarked. 

“Oy, Fred!” called Lee Jordan. “Over here!”

“Firs’ years!” called a familiar voice.

“Hagrid!” the six of them cried.

“An’ there’s the six o’ ye. Over ‘ere now. We’ll be takin’ the scenic route to the castle,” Hagrid said, leading them to many small boats at the edge of the lake. “No more ‘an four to a boat. Go on, now, water won’ hurt ye.”

Kitty and Harry took a boat with two twins, who introduced themselves as Padma and Parvati, while their other friends took a boat together. They didn’t mind, as it was fun comparing their close relationship with that of the identical twins in front of them.   
“Twins don’t have to be exactly alike,” said Padma. The boat lurched forward just then, propelled by seemingly nothing. “For example, I prefer reading books, and Parvati prefers talking to people.”

“We know two other sets of twins,” said Kitty. “Merric and Embry are Hufflepuffs in the fourth year, and Fred and George are third years in Gryffindor.”

“They’re in the same house?” asked Parvati. “Padma and I don’t really want the same house. We like sharing things, but we’ve never been great at sharing a room.”

“Well, just because it’s not common doesn’t mean it’s impossible to be in different houses,” said Kitty. “It just shows you have unique personalities and ideas.”

“What houses do you want to be in?” Asked Padma.

“Gryffindor,” said Harry.

“Slytherin,” said Kitty.

“But aren’t Slytherins bad?” asked Padma. “You seem too nice be a Slytherin.”

“Therein lies the problem,” said Kitty. When the twins gave her worried looks, she added, “Don’t worry, I’ll always be nice.”

“Look!” Someone cried, pointing to lights in the distance. 

The sun was low in the sky, and created a perfect silhouette of the castle before them.

“It’s breathtaking,” said Padma. 

Harry silently agreed. He’d seen the castle from the front gates before, but somehow this was entirely different.


	8. Sorted

When they entered the Great Hall, Harry thought he knew what to expect. Then the Sorting Hat burst into song.

After it finished, Minnie opened a scroll, explained what they needed to do, and then called out,

“Abbott, Hannah,” who was subsequently sorted into Hufflepuff.

“Black, Kirsten.”

The hall grew deathly silent, and it occurred to Harry that the older students probably knew who, or rather, what, Kitty was. But his cousin bravely stepped up and sat on the stool, smiling as the hat was placed on her head. Unlike with Hannah, the hat did not immediately sort her.

It seemed like ages, and Harry was just beginning to worry that the hat would refuse to sort her, and Dumbledore would have to send her home, when-

“Slytherin!”

Although the Hufflepuffs had cheered happily for Hannah, the Slytherins stared as Kitty approached their table.

It was so quiet that they all heard the Head Boy (a Slytherin), who had placed his hand on the space next to him, say, “Sorry, wolf girl, but you’ll have to sit at the end of the table.”

Minnie looked murderous, and turned to chide him.

“Funny,” Kitty replied. “I don’t remember asking you.”

She then proceeded to step up onto the bench (crushing the Head Boy’s hand, Harry guessed, based on his pained expression), and then gracefully dropped down into a sitting position. The Head Boy looked away, either in annoyance or embarrassment. 

The rest of the house seemed impressed. Few had ever dared stand up to a Slytherin Head Boy or Girl. Yet here was Kitty, her bite far worse than her bark. 

Pansy, who was behind Harry, looked outraged that a Muggleborn werewolf had been so easily accepted into Slytherin house.

The next girl was sorted into Hufflepuff, while Boot, Terry became the first Ravenclaw. Then Lavender Brown became the first Gryffindor. Harry wondered if it was possible to run out of space in a house. How many were allowed in each house each year? 

He decided some things were best not to question.

Millicent Bulstrode became the next Slytherin, and sat down across from Kitty with curiosity rather than disdain. 

The list continued, and then it was Hermione’s turn. Although it didn’t take as long as Kitty’s, it was still a fair amount of time before they finally heard, “GRYFFINDOR!”

Soon after, Neville (to his own surprise, it seemed) was sorted into Gryffindor, too. Hermione high-fived him as he sat down next to her.

“Malfoy, Draco.”

Before it even touched his head, the Sorting Hat shouted, “SLYTHERIN!”

Kitty cheered the loudest of the Slytherins, startling Vincent Crabbe next to her.

When Pansy was called up, she had a sour face, and was immediately sorted into Slytherin, where she went straight to Millicent Bulstrode and whispered something in her ear. Harry fumed as Millicent gave Kitty a shocked look. He hoped Draco would defend her again, but he was busy talking to Theodore Nott, who had sat down next to him after being sorted.

The Patil twins got their wish when Padma became a Ravenclaw and Parvati a Gryffindor.

“Potter, Harry.”

Harry didn’t think the hall could be quieter than when Kitty’s name was called, but apparently it could. He wondered if the entire hall were holding their breath, waiting to see what house he would be sorted into.

‘Gryffindor,’ he thought to himself. 

‘Ah, one who knows what he wants,’ said the hat on his head. Thankfully, Remus had been kind enough to warn them about this. ‘Much like your cousin. Both of you are quite ambitious. A Slytherin quality, you know.’

‘Yeah, except I want to be a Gryffindor.’

The hat sagged on his head slightly, as though sighing, and relented. “GRYFFINDOR!”

A deafening roar exploded from Gryffindor table as Harry returned the hat and made his way over to Hermione, Neville, and the other new Gryffindors.

Kitty winked at him from across the hall, pleased for both of them.

It wasn’t much longer before Ron joined them, and finally, “Zabini, Blaise,” was sorted into Slytherin.

Minnie smiled at him as he sat down, before glancing at Kitty and Draco with the same proud eyes. Of course Minnie would be proud of them no matter what house they were in. Snape, on the other hand, looked rather annoyed. Harry made sure to look away when the Potions Master glanced at Gryffindor table. He knew Snape didn’t like him, and there was nothing he could do to change it. 

The chatter died down as soon as Dumbledore stood. “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I’m pleased to see so many eager new faces, and so many returning. Now, I know you’ve had a long journey, so let us enjoy this feast before we get on with the start of term announcements.” 

He waved his hands, and the empty platters in front of them filled themselves. Harry, never one to stuff himself, picked out his favorites: roast beef, boiled potatoes, and carrots. 

“I can’t believe I really made it into Gryffindor,” said Neville.

“Of course you did,” said Harry. “You’ve always been a Gryffindor.”

“But I never feel brave, and that’s, like, the definition of Gryffindor!” Neville said.

Harry shrugged. “I think it’s more complicated than that. I mean, all of us had a chance to feel brave today, when Pansy was being mean to Kitty, but only Draco stood up to her, and he wasn’t sorted into Gryffindor.”

Harry’s own words made him feel guilty, and he glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco seemed to have made friends with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, while Kitty was happily chatting with two girls whose names Harry could not remember. One of them, he was certain, had been sorted right after Hermione. Either way, he was relieved to see she wasn’t bothered by Pansy’s treatment of her.

When he felt eyes on him, he looked up at the High Table again. There was Snape, talking to Quirrell whilst apparently keeping an eye (or two) on Harry. Before he looked away, Harry felt a twinge of pain in his forehead. He rubbed at his scar and turned back to his food.

“Alright, Harry?” asked Hermione.

“‘M fine,” Harry mumbled. 

Dessert soon appeared, and Harry dug into the treacle tart. He wished there was sticky toffee pudding, his uncles’ favorite treat to make. It seemed the recipe hadn’t reached the wizarding world yet.

Finally, they’d had their fill, and the platters and dishes wiped themselves clean. 

Professor Dumbledore stood up once more, and Harry turned his head to see him.

“Now that we’ve satisfied our appetites, I’d like to make a few announcements before I send you off to bed,” said the headmaster. “It seems that some students need reminding that the Forbidden Forest is, for lack of a better word, forbidden.”

Harry noticed Percy glaring at his brothers.

“Furthermore, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to inform you all that several new items have been added to the banned items list, which can be found outside his office door.”

Harry didn’t need to check that list to know that any 'recreational’ use of magic was against the rules. He hoped no one tried to ban Fossils & Flames.

“Finally, I must warn you all,” Dumbledore continued, his voice growing stern. “That the third floor corridor, on the right hand side, is strictly forbidden to all those who do not wish to die a horrible and most painful death.”

“What do you think he means?” asked Hermione.

“Exactly what he said,” said Harry. “I think…”

“Which side is the right hand side?” asked Neville nervously.

“Um… we’ll figure it out later, yeah?” said Ron.

It was then that Dumbledore dismissed them all to bed, and Percy led the first years to their dormitory. Before they left the Great Hall, Kitty met his eyes and raised her hand in front of her face, all fingers pointed upward, she twisted it back and forth once. 

This, Harry knew, was sign language for ‘mirror’, and it was now their secret code for when they wanted to mirror-call each other. They’d learned it from Ruth, who had taken Sign Language as an elective at Gamp’s Manor. 

Finally, they reached their dormitories, and the five new Gryffindor boys collapsed onto their beds… for about five minutes. All of them were far too excited to sleep, and spent the next hour talking and writing to their families. Harry waited until Dean and Seamus had fallen asleep, and then he retrieved his mirror from his pocket.

“Kitty?” he said.

A moment later, Kitty’s face appeared in the mirror.

“Harry!” she hissed. “What took you so long?”

“Had to wait ‘til my roommates were asleep.”

“Your common room wasn’t empty?” asked Kitty. “That’s where I’m at.”

“Oh, I didn’t check,” Harry admitted. 

“So, have you unpacked yet?” she asked.

“Um… not yet,” said Harry. “We’ve all been talking… I did write a letter to Remus and Sirius, though.”

Kitty nodded. “Same. I hope Daddy enjoys my story about convincing the Sorting Hat to let me in.”

“And how did you convince it?”

Kitty gave him a devilish grin. “I merely explained that if I wasn’t in Slytherin, then the hat may or may not accidentally fall in Dumbledore’s fireplace one day. It tried to argue that it was magically protected, but I suppose it knew that one day, I could quite possibly be powerful and skilled enough to actually keep that promise, and it didn’t want to test my determination.”

Harry stared at her. “You threatened the Sorting Hat?”

“I did,” said Kitty. “Oh, don’t give me that look. There’s no rules against it.”

“Of course there’s no rules! Who in their right mind would threaten a bloody hat?”

“Harry, dear cousin, we’re at Hogwarts,” Kitty said, as though it explained everything. “There’s a giant squid swimming past my common room’s windows, and we’ve just been told not to go to a random corridor because we might suffer a ‘horrible and painful death’. I, for one, don’t know how much more of a ‘right mind’ you want me to have.”

Harry face-palmed. “Why do I get the feeling that Uncle Regulus is going to win the first detention bet?”

“I haven’t a clue,” said Kitty, a mischievous gleam in her eye. It reminded Harry of the way Dumbledore sometimes had a twinkle in his eye, except Kitty’s gave him the exact opposite feeling.

They chatted a little longer, and then bid each other good night. Harry placed the mirror in the drawer of his bedside table, and then lay down in his surprisingly comfortable bed, falling asleep almost immediately.


	9. Lesson One

_Dear Prongslet,_

_First of all, we are so proud and happy for you. We know how much you wanted to be in Gryffindor and to see your wish (and ours, let’s be honest) come true is just brilliant. I don’t have the words to describe how happy we both were to read your letter. Remus was even a little teary-eyed._

_Remus, who is looking over my shoulder, would like you to know, he was most definitely NOT crying (he was)._

_Minnie is quite pleased, too, as I’m sure you can tell._

_Kitty wrote to Regulus about how she made it into Slytherin. I must admit, her little trick seems like a very Slytherin thing to do, and I fear she might actually have followed through. Thankfully, the Sorting Hat has some sense of self-preservation._

_We wish you luck with your new classes, classmates, and teachers. Remus would like me to remind you that, considering one of the tools we gave you and Kitty, you have no excuse to be late to class. I quite agree, though we were notoriously late._

_Remus has sent you both your favorite treat. Hopefully your friends haven’t eaten it all while you were reading this letter. Enjoy!_

_Love, Uncle Sirius_

Harry, thankfully, had had the foresight to snag his treat, sticky toffee pudding, before Ron or Neville had noticed it. They were both huge fans of it as well. Over at Slytherin table, Kitty was sharing hers with the two girls she’d been talking to the night before. Pansy and Millicent were pretending to ignore them. 

“Here you are, Mr. Potter,” said Professor McGonagall. “Your first year timetable.”

“Thanks, Min-, Professor McGonagall,” Harry said, correcting himself. She smiled and handed Ron his schedule as well. They all had the same one, as first year Gryffindors.

“Double Transfiguration,” said Harry. “Followed by double Charms.”

“With Ravenclaw,” Hermione finished. “Oooh, and then we have an hour of Magical Theory! What’s wrong Harry?”

Harry’s disappointment must have been clear on his face, because Neville echoed Hermione’s question a moment later when they were standing up to get to class. He slipped the container of pudding into his bag.

He sighed. “I was hoping we would have a class with Slytherin today.”

“Looks like we’ll only see them on Wednesdays for Defense Against the Dark Arts,” Ron said, squinting at his paper. “And Fridays for Potions. Ugh, not looking forward to that. Even Percy says Snape hates Gryffindors.”

Harry nodded glumly. “He’ll hate me the most.”

“Don’t worry,” said Hermione. “He’ll have Kitty distracting him, and he won’t be so quick to take points off her, since she’s in his house.”

Harry smirked slightly at the image of Kitty and Snape in a classroom together. The scenarios were already running through his head. 

They arrived in Transfiguration three minutes early, and took seats at the front of the classroom. The rest of the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws filed in just before McGonagall herself.

Just as Harry expected, McGonagall was strict and no-nonsense, but while she was quick to take points away for foolishness, she was just as swift handing them out for knowing the answer to a question or performing perfectly.

After an hour of note-taking and watching her demonstrations about the basic of Transfiguration, McGonagall had them begin their first spell - turning toothpicks into needles.

In their next class, which was split in half by the lunch hour, Flitwick happily greeted them all and, like McGonagall, gave them a lecture before they started their first spell. It was an easy one - magicking the small doors of a cabinet open and shut.

Halfway through, Hermione’s doors were open ajar, while Harry’s had begun quivering, just on the verge of opening.

Ron grew frustrated after multiple failed tries and leaned in, concentrating very hard, by the look of his red face.

“ _Aberto!_ ”

The doors to his cabinet burst open, whacking him in the nose. Ron fell to the ground, grunting in pain, while Hermione came to his rescue.

“Professor, Ron’s done it!” She cried. 

“Well done, Mr. Weasley!” Flitwick praised. “You’re the first of my first years to achieve that! Twenty points to Gryffindor.”

Ron stood up, still rubbing his nose, and smiled sheepishly. “Thanks, 'Mione.”

“No, thank you, Ron,” said Hermione. “Because of you, I noticed that I was holding my wand wrong.”

She smiled, and then attempted the spell again. Hers opened very gently. 

“I just hold it the way Percy does,” Ron admitted. “He does everything right.”

“Well, not everything,” said Neville. “Since he doesn’t have many friends, does he?”

“Nev’s right,” said Harry, just before he and Neville successfully magicked their doors open. They high-fived, and the bells rang for them to go to their next class.

Magical Theory, which included all of the first years, could have been quite boring, as they didn’t get to use any magic. However, Professor Hatterman kept them on their toes. Instead of drawing diagrams, he had them act out the flow of magic through the body, like a game.

Then they had to break into groups and come up with a duelling stance that would best allow for the magic to flow. 

“He’s a bit mad, isn’t he?” whispered Ron while they positioned Draco’s limbs in the duelling stance they’d chosen. Harry remembered seeing Remus teaching Regulus different positions, back when Regulus was still learning to control his magic again.

“Or brilliant,” said Draco, just before losing his balance and toppling over. 

After they’d all chosen their stance, Hatterman had one person from each team come up and act out with fake wands a mock duelling tournament. The best stance won each “duel” rather than the best spell.

“Oh, Miss Parkinson, I’m afraid your magic can’t get past the crook of your elbow, so Miss Granger was able to cast a more powerful spell,” He turned away from Pansy, who was fuming, to Hermione and her team.

“Well done, ladies,” He said. “Five points to each of you for your careful thought.”

Hermione and Kitty high-fived their two friends, Gryffindor Fay Dunbar and Slytherin Tracey Davis.

Daphne Greengrass, who was on Pansy’s team, clapped. “Kitty, Tracey, you earned us ten points on the first day! Fantastic!”

“So what?” said Pansy. “It’s not like they did any real magic.”

Fay stepped forward. “Don’t be a sore loser, Pansy. Your house just got ten points, and ours did, too. Everybody wins.”

Pansy stomped forward, getting right in Fay’s face, and spat. “I’m not the loser hanging out with a mudblood and a werewolf, Dunce-bar.”

“Pansy!” gasped Daphne.

But someone was laughing behind them. They turned to see Millicent Bulstrode in a fit of giggles. 

“Dunce-bar? That’s hilarious, Pansy!”

Pansy smirked. Once they were out of earshot, Kitty spoke up. 

“Are you alright, Fay?”

A tear was falling down her cheek. “I’m sorry… My parents taught me to stand up to bullies, but I only made it worse. I didn’t think she’d call us those mean names.”

“Fay, don’t blame yourself,” said Daphne. “They’re the ones being mean. You were trying to do the right thing.”

“Yeah, and we love you for that,” said Tracey. “I hope you know not all Slytherins are like Pansy and Millicent. And we don’t care that Kitty is a werewolf. I mean, did you see how she challenged the Head Boy in front of the entire school? Wicked!”

Fay nodded and cleaned her face. 

Professor Hatterman sent them all back to their teams once more, and Daphne was forced to return to the girls who’d just made fun of her new friends.

“Um…” said Hermione. “What’s a Mudblood?”

The other four girls glanced at each other, and, as her closest female friend, it was left to Kitty to explain.

“Don’t let it get you down,” said Fay. “You’re brilliant at magic. You earned a ton of points for us today by doing the best spells in Trans and Charms.”

Hermione nodded. A short while later, they were released from class and had the afternoon to work on their surplus of homework. Hermione insisted on the library, where they found a quiet corner to themselves to work. Fay and another Gryffindor girl, Sophie, chose to go back to the common room, while Daphne and Tracey opted for exploring the grounds.

Then it was off to dinner and then their common rooms. Kitty and Harry took turns using the two-way mirror to talk to their parents before going to bed.

The rest of the week went similarly. They had their first study hall on Tuesday, in which they all had to sit in complete silence as they worked on their assignments in the library. Anyone who ignored the rule had to answer to Madam Pince.

History of Magic, which they took with the Hufflepuffs, became everyone’s least favorite subject, as the only difference from study hall was the droning monotone voice listing dates of goblin rebellions and witch burnings.

Herbology was far more interesting, as they spent it all in the greenhouses with a variety of magical plants. As First Years, they would only use Greenhouses One and Two, as the others contained plants too dangerous for them. Neville was particularly skilled in the class, and Professor Sprout soon favored him over those in her own house.

Finally, Wednesday arrived, and they filed into their Defense Against the Dark Arts class excitedly. Kitty and Harry sat next to each other near the front of the class, ignoring the stink eye Pansy was giving them.

Then Professor Quirrell arrived, and his first stuttering words set the tone for the rest of the year. “W-wel-c-come, ev-v-veryone. This is D-defense Against the D-d-dark Arts, a v-very serious subject, as it w-will… uh, allow you to d-defend yourself against the d-dark arts.”

Harry groaned inwardly at Quirrell’s redundant speech. As the stuttering man continued, it became increasingly difficult to comprehend him. Thankfully, he was teaching out of the textbook, and gave them the pages of the subject he was on. 

Harry found himself reading this instead of listening to Quirrell, and taking notes about it. He knew there were plenty of supplemental texts in the library, as well as his uncles’ collection at home.

“Well, that was the most frustrating hour of my life,” Kitty said as they left the classroom.

“I wonder what happened to him that makes him stutter like that,” said Hermione thoughtfully. “It must have been terrible.”

Kitty shrugged. “Whatever it was… it’s going to make learning in that class incredibly difficult.”

That evening Hedwig dropped off a note for them. Hagrid had invited the six of them to tea Friday afternoon.

When Friday finally arrived, Harry was both excited and nervous. He did not want to antagonize Snape, but he was certain he didn’t have to. Snape was bound to hate him as much as he did Sirius, Remus and his father. 

At breakfast, Hermione thrust the Daily Prophet in his face.

“Look!” cried Hermione, showing him a front-page article.

“Gringotts Break-In Latest?” Harry said, reading the article. “Nothing was taken? Hang on, how could it have been emptied earlier that day?”

“Actually, I think I know,” said Hermione. “Draco and I saw Hagrid at Gringotts on your birthday. We went back to buy your gift, you see. Look at the photo. Vault 713. I remember Hagrid telling the goblins that was the vault he needed to visit. But when he came out, he wasn’t carrying anything.”

“So, whatever it was,” Harry deduced. “Was small enough to fit in a pocket, but valuable enough that someone would try to steal it.”

“And they would’ve succeeded, too,” said Hermione. “But Hagrid beat them to it.”

Their sleuthing was cut short as the professors began rushing them off to class.

As Snape was taking attendance, he paused at Harry’s name. 

“Ah, yes, Mr. Potter,” he said coldly. “Our new… celebrity…”

Harry, sitting with Kitty, Draco, and Ron, ignored the sniggers from Pansy, Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle at the table next to them. 

“Ah, yes,” said Kitty, echoing Snape. “Would you care for an autograph?”

Harry paled and his eyes widened as Snape glared at both of them. Why, Kitty, he thought. Why?

“Miss Black, your humor is not appreciated in this classroom,” said Snape, emphasizing ‘Black’ as though it were something nasty.

You can hate her name, Harry thought, but she’s still in your house.

“I thought it was a dungeon,” said Kitty.

There was a collective giggle around the room.

Snape narrowed his eyes. “Do not disrupt my teaching with your foolish comments.”

“My apologies, Professor,” said Kitty sweetly, a smirk on her face.

Snape quickly set them the task of brewing a Cure for Boils. By the end of it, Harry and Draco’s potion was close to the desired color. Hermione and Neville’s was nearly perfect, and Kitty and Ron’s was spot-on. 

They’d purposely paired themselves this way. Snape couldn’t complain about Draco, close as he was to Lucius Malfoy, so Harry was safe with him. Kitty and Hermione balanced out Ron and Neville. 

When the bell rang, the six friends packed their bags. Draco and Kitty moved a little more slowly, signalling for the others to leave.

“Mr. Malfoy, Miss Black,” said Snape. “I hope you don’t intend to be late to your next class.”

“We just had a question for you, Professor,” said Kitty, glancing at Draco, who nodded.

“Out with it, then,” Snape said. “I have another class starting in five minutes.”

Kitty sighed. “Professor, we… we can tell you don’t like Harry much, and we know why…”

Snape’s expression was unreadable. 

“We just wanted to ask you…” Draco began. “If you could… I dunno… give him a chance?”

“I believe it is none of your business,” Snape said coldly. “Either of you.”

“But it is,” Kitty said, crossing her arms. She began speaking very fast, leaving no room to interject. “He’s our cousin. And like it or not, Sirius is our family, too. And we know he and James were prats as students. They were bullies, yeah, but James is dead and Sirius has been to Azkaban and back and I may not have known him before, but I know what a great person he is now, and he and Remus and even my dad have raised Harry to be a good person, too. Yes, he looks like James, but he’s got Lily’s eyes and kindness. I just don’t think it would be fair of you to single him out and hate him because of who his father and godfather are.”

By this point, Kitty was nearly in tears, and Snape, it seemed, was speechless. It fell on Draco to ease the tension.

“All we’re asking is that you look at Harry as his own person, not as James or Lily,” said Draco. “The rest of it isn’t our business.”

Kitty sniffed and nodded, staring at the floor.

“Very well.”

They both looked up at their Head of House in surprise. His jaw was rigid, and his black eyes were filled with fire, but Kitty wasn’t sure what he was thinking.

“Do you mean that?” asked Kitty hopefully.

“You will find, Miss Black, that I do not say things I do not mean,” Snape said. “Now, go to your next class. I do not accept tardiness from my own house.”

Kitty bounded forward and wrapped her arms around him. “Thank you, Professor! We’ll make you proud, and so will Harry!”

She released him, and skipped out of the dungeon. Draco waved and followed her, leaving a winded Snape a few moments to regain his composure.

After classes, they made their way down to Hagrid’s hut near the Forbidden Forest.

Kitty craned her neck towards it.

“I don’t think Twilight would come this close to the school,” Harry said. 

“You never know,” said Kitty. “Twi and I went on lots of adventures through the Forbidden forest when we were little.”

“Yeah, I know,” said Harry, recalling the stories Kitty had revealed of herself and the wolf not long after they’d moved into Grimmauld Place together. Regulus had nearly fainted upon hearing the mischief and danger his daughter had got into.

“There ye are!” Hagrid greeted them from his pumpkin patch. “Come in and make yerselves at ‘ome. Got some tea and rock cakes ‘ere.”

“Hiya, Hagrid,” Harry greeted him as they sat down on Hagrid’s large bed. Fang lumbered over to Kitty and she gleefully embraced the drooling boarhound.

“So tell me, ‘ow was yer firs’ week?”

And so they told Hagrid all about it, holding nothing back, except the existence of the map, mirrors, and cloak, which they had yet to use for nightly excursions.

Hagrid made for a great audience, his little black eyes full of indignance when Kitty and Hermione were recounting the events of their first Magical Theory class.

Draco explained how most of the house seemed to like them, as Kitty carried herself with the esteem befitting of a Black. With both their father’s being of high importance in wizarding society, it was ideal for their classmates to win their favor.

“They’re all a bunch of brown-nosers,” Kitty commented. “But if they want to treat me like a princess, who am I to complain?”

Their story continued to Potions class, in which Harry lamented that Snape didn’t seem to like him. Kitty then took the opportunity to tell him about her and Draco’s discussion with Snape.

“You asked him to be nice to me?” asked Harry, flabbergasted.

“And he said yes?” cried Neville.

“Yes,” said Kitty simply. 

“Bloody hell,” said Ron. “That’s braver than stepping on the Head Boy.”

“Thanks, Kit,” said Harry, a grateful smile on his face.

“Don’t thank me yet, dear cousin,” said Kitty. “We still have Pansy to contend with. She may have recruited Nott to her side. Crabbe and Goyle are his cronies.”

“Zabini is good, though,” said Draco. “He’s above their childishness, and I think he actually enjoys talking to us.”

“Funny way of showing it,” commented Ron. Indeed, Zabini had only spoken to them once that week, and quickly excused himself from the conversation.

“He’s just quiet,” said Kitty. “I don’t think he’s used to showing emotion.”

They continued to chat with Hagrid for another hour, and then studied until dinner. Kitty then made her way to the hospital wing, where she, Merric and Embry reluctantly drank the Wolfsbane Potion in preparation for the full moon in two days.

When Kitty returned to her dorm that evening, she drafted a letter to her father, including everything that had happened in her first week, both good and bad. She hoped her father wouldn’t be too upset at her taking the Snape situation into her own hands, but she’d always known she would have to do something. 

Once that was complete, she wrote a second letter to her Uncle Finley, similar to her father’s, but in Muggle terms. She omitted the discussion with Snape, as he wouldn’t understand the personal history there. 

Finally, she crawled into her bed and drifted off to sleep.


	10. Broomsticks and Birthdays

Their first flying lesson was the next week, and Kitty returned to classes just in time. 

“Brilliant,” said Neville at breakfast Tuesday morning. “Another class I’ll be rubbish at. And look at that, the Slytherins will be witness to me falling flat on my arse.”

Harry quirked an eyebrow at his friend’s usage of the word ‘arse’, a term that normally graced only Ron’s speech.

“You’ll do fine,” said Harry.

“You always say that, and it rarely turns out that way,” said Neville.

“Well, if you do fall flat on your arse, and you won’t, because you know how to fly already, we’ll be there to help you up,” said Ron encouragingly. “And to curse the pants off Pansy and her gang. And I mean that literally.”

This cheered up Neville exponentially, and he followed them out to the Quidditch pitch eagerly that afternoon. 

“Oh, look, it’s Duncebar and her faithful pets,” said Pansy the moment they arrived.

Fay Dunbar turned her back to Pansy, choosing to talk to Sophie and Hermione instead. Parvati and Lavender, the other two girls in Hermione’s dorm, edged closer to them. 

Safety in numbers, Harry supposed. Knowing they were probably outnumbered, Pansy and Millicent backed off. Harry knew they’d be back, especially once Crabbe, Goyle and Nott arrived.

Madam Hooch appeared and lined them all up next to the old, rickety broomsticks. She taught them how to summon their brooms, and mount them, and then had them rise and hover for a moment before touching back down. Neville seemed thankful they were beginning with such basics. Although he wasn’t graceful, he did manage to perform each maneuver that was asked of him. 

By the end of the class, everyone had successfully flown a distance of twelve feet, no higher than three feet off the ground.

“Well, that was fun,” Kitty commented on their way back to the castle. “Though a tad below our level.”

“I quite enjoyed it,” said Neville. “I’m actually looking forward to something more challenging next week.”

“Really?” asked Harry. “Brilliant.”

“Now, to discuss more important business,” Kitty said. “Hermione’s birthday is next week.”

“Oh, you know you don’t have to do anything,” Hermione told them. “My parents are sending me a cake, with Sirius and Remus’ help, of course.”

“But you know we will,” said Draco. “I’m thinking we take the opportunity to test out the map and cloak.”

“Definitely,” said Harry. “Fred and George just so happened to mention how to get to the kitchens…”

* * *

“House-elves?” Hermione asked. “How could Hogwarts commit such an atrocity?”

“Hermione, for the last time, they’re happy,” said Ron, taking a bite of cake the house-elves had just brought them. They’d snuck down to the kitchens, as planned, for Hermione’s birthday. “They like working.”

“For no pay?” asked Hermione. “That’s totally barbaric.”

“It’s just the way it is,” said Ron.

“The way it is?” Hermione stood up. “When werewolves were being treated like filth, did Sirius just say, ‘that’s just the way it is?’ When Kitty was told she couldn’t be in Slytherin, did she just accept it because ‘that’s the way it is?’ If everyone just accepted the way things are, we would never see change. Well, I’m not having it. No creature should be forced to work as a slave without compensation. It’s inhumane, and I’m going to do something about it.”

With that, she stormed out of the kitchens. Harry watched her progress on the map, and told the others when she’d successfully returned to the common room without getting caught.

“We didn’t even get to sing the birthday song,” said Draco. “Why did you have to say that, Ron?”

“Say what?” asked Ron, his mouth full of cake. 

Draco exhaled and stood up. “Thank you, Gabbie, for the delicious treat.”

“The masters and mistress are much welcome. Gabbie hopes they return again soon,” said the little elf. Her big eyes watched them all as they each thanked her and left.

While Harry, Ron and Neville took the cloak, Kitty and Draco used the map to navigate back to their dorms.

Hermione was still awake, sitting near the fireplace and scribbling fiercely on a roll of parchment.

“Happy birthday, Hermione,” said Harry. 

“Thanks,” she said nonchalantly.

The three boys shrugged and went off to bed.

* * *

The next morning, a raccoon-eyed Hermione sat down in front of them with a box of round blue buttons.

“Oh, no,” Ron groaned. “Do I really want to know what’s in there?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got one for each of you,” said Hermione, handing them each a button. “They’re badges for the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare. I’ve just founded it.”

“Spew?” asked Ron. “Really, Hermione, you don’t have to do this. The elves love their work. They don’t want freedom.”

“Dobby did,” argued Hermione. “Draco said he is much happier working for Narcissa with pay than he was without.”

“Dobby is an exception,” said Ron. “Go on, just ask any of the elves if they want to be free. They’ll all say no.”

“That’s because they don’t know any better,” affirmed Hermione. “Now, are you three going to join or what?” 

“Hermione, are you sure we’re allowed to form an organisation like this in Hogwarts?” asked Harry. “Perhaps you should talk to Minnie before you do anything official.”

“Ugh, fine,” said Hermione. “But only because you’re probably right.”

* * *

That evening, Harry and his friends snuck out of their dorms once more. Since it was Friday, they wanted to take some time to explore the castle after hours.

It seemed, however, they needed more practice with the map, as Filch’s cat, Mrs. Norris, soon caught them in the second floor corridor.

“Run!” hissed Kitty. They dashed up the stairs, only to hear Filch coming down them, and ran into the corridor the next floor up, down a passageway and straight into a locked door.

“Alohomora!” cried Hermione. The door unlocked, and the six of them slipped inside.

“Filch thinks this door is locked,” said Ron as they heard the grumbling caretaker walk away.

“It was locked,” Kitty reminded him.

“And for good reason,” squeaked Neville.

A giant, three-headed dog towered above them. They screamed, and Draco yanked the door open again. Once they were all free, they slammed it closed and Hermione locked it again. They quickly found an empty classroom on the other side of the third floor to catch their breaths.

“What are they thinking, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?” asked Ron.

“How do they take it on walks?” asked Kitty. 

“Why did it have three heads?”

“I think it’s a Cerberus,” said Draco. “They’re native to Greece, and almost untamable.”

“That sounds accurate,” said Ron. “Except for the part where it’s in a school in, what, the middle of Scotland?”

“There’s got to be a logical reason,” said Hermione.

“Let’s figure it out later,” Kitty said. “Before Filch or Mrs. Norris find us again.”

“Or worse, Snape,” said Neville.

* * *

A week later, Hermione gathered the six of them and some of their new friends around their favorite tree, which had a heart carved on it, and the initials J.P. + L.E. inside.

“Well, I’ve spoken to Professor McGonagall, and it seems that to make this organisation official, we’ll need at least ten members.”

“Organisation?” asked Fay. “What are you talking about?”

Hermione then explained all about the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare.

To Ron’s disbelief, some of them were actually interested.

“I’ll join,” said Sophie. “I never knew house-elves were magically bound to follow orders. I always thought it was their choice.”

“Me, too,” said Fay. They both forked over two Sickles each and proudly pinned a badge to their tie.

Draco and Neville, truly sympathetic to the cause, each joined as well, followed by Harry and Kitty, both of whom had been moved by her speech about their parents and Kitty herself. Ron gave in to the peer pressure, with much grumbling.

Daphne and Tracey looked less convinced, until Blaise Zabini silently walked over, dropped two Sickles into the collection bin, and pinned a button to his robes. He then sat down next to Draco again while Daphne and Tracey handed over their coins for their own badges.

“Wow, that’s… eleven members!” Hermione cried, excited. “Now, our first order of business is to get organized. We’ll need a president, a vice-president, a secretary and a treasurer. Oh, and Draco, I was hoping Dobby could be our House-elf representative. It seems only fair that they get a voice with the people who are going to be their voice, you know?”

Draco nodded.

“Great, now who should we nominate for president?”

They all exchanged looks.

“You?” said Daphne. “I mean, you’re the founder.”

“I agree,” said Tracey. 

When everyone else smiled, Hermione nodded and thanked them. “Okay, then, I’ll be president. Any nominees for vice president?”

“Draco,” said Blaise, startling all of them. 

“Fay,” said Sophie.

“Do you both accept your nominations?” asked Hermione.

“Sure,” Draco said. 

“I suppose,” said Fay.

They did a vote, which favored Draco. 

Next, Fay was once again nominated for secretary, earning the position with no competition. Blaise was then chosen as treasurer.

“Brilliant!” cried Hermione. “Now, I’ll trust our funds to you, Blaise, since you’re the treasurer.

Blaise took the box and started counting the silver coins. He then dutifully recorded the amount in a notebook Hermione handed him.

“Now we need to decide when to meet,” Hermione said.

“Once a week is probably best,” said Fay. “After all, we have a lot of homework. We can meet here until we have a better place.”

“Sundays?” asked Ron, and everyone agreed. Very little happened on Sundays. Hermione beamed at him.

“How does eleven sound?” she asked.

This was fine with all of them. 

“Eleven, Sunday mornings,” Fay recorded in her own new secretary notebook. “Is there any other business?”

“Not today,” Hermione replied. “I’ve got plenty of ideas, and I’m hoping you all do, too, but for now, let’s wait until the first official meeting. I’ve got to give McGonagall this list of members before we can actually do anything anyways.”

With that, the new sort-of proud S.P.E.W. members gathered their things and set off to work on homework, although Harry and Kitty had something more extracurricular planned.

It was time to do a little pranking, in the form of teacups turning into rats as certain pug-faced first years drank from them.


	11. Pumpkin Spice (Trolls Aren't Nice)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy late Christmas, everyone
> 
> It's been a rough holiday for my family, but we are spending it together with smiles and laughter. 
> 
> I am planning to have all of this story completed by the end of the year, and then I will immediately begin working on Year 2. When I will post the first chapter, I don't know.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it.

“I’m telling you, it’s not going to work the way you want it to,” Draco whispered.

Hermione wasn’t about to give in. “Well, there’s got to be some spell that can make an ambulatory three-dimensional projection of a two-dimensional image over a predetermined area with proportional size of the area and other projections taken into account.”

“Ambu-what?” asked Ron.

“Ambulatory,” said Hermione. “It means it can move on its own.”

Ron nodded, then turned back to the book he’d been scouring. “What about this spell? It’s called the ghostly projection. Oh, wait, it only works on living things.”

Harry sighed. They’d finally found time to work on Fossils & Flames. Most of the rule-making, story, and design was complete. It was the magical aspect that was their new challenge. They had tons of ideas, like movable (or ambulatory) figurines and projections, but they couldn’t find a spell for either of these.

“Well, I suppose we could create our own,” said Kitty. “But it would take a considerable amount of cleverness, and guts, to do it.”

“And we might need some help, since we’re all beginners in magic,” said Draco. “Honestly, no one our age should be attempting to create our own spells.”

“We need an expert,” said Ron.

“An expert, you say?” said Harry, looking past Hermione to someone a few tables away. “Well, there is someone who could help us.”

Kitty and Draco followed his gaze, and grinned. Ron did, too, but was far more confused. 

“I know her,” he said, a soft blush on his cheeks. “She’s a friend of Fred and George.”

“She’s also our god-cousin,” said Kitty. “And a genius. If anyone knows the spells we need, or where to find them, or even how to create them, it’s her.”

Arden Greyson was a third year Ravenclaw who had befriended the Weasley twins on their first train ride to Hogwarts. According to them, she was quite adept at pranks, puzzles, and… well, anything that required a brain. 

She also happened to be Professor McGonagall’s goddaughter, the child of Muggleborns Alex Greyson and his wife, Jamie, who had been students at Hogwarts just a couple of years ahead of Harry’s own parents. The Greysons were famous for their work in transfiguration, and their daughter had turned out to be just as brilliant as they were. They had a close relationship with their former teacher, and had subsequently named her the godmother of their daughter. 

Harry was voted to talk to her, and he quietly made his way to the Ravenclaw girl, whose dark chocolate brown curls formed a curtain around her book. 

“Arden?” he whispered.

Arden Greyson looked up at him with amber eyes. “Evening, Harry. What can I do for you?”

“Well, my friends and I are trying to find a spell that can help us with Fossils & Flames,” Harry said. “But we’re not having any luck.”

“What exactly are you trying to do?” she asked, turning her body to show her interest and attention.

“We want the dinosaurs and dragons to be able to move freely, or for them to be magically projected on the field.”

Arden looked thoughtful. “I think I can help you find what you’re looking for, but it’s fairly advanced magic. You’re going to have to practice your basics before you have any chance at this.”

“That’s alright,” Harry said. “We’re willing to wait and practice.”

“Then follow me.” She led him to the section that contained the books he needed. “Try Animations and Projections in Seven Dimensions and The Conjurer’s Creations: Seventy Artistic Applications of Magic. You’ll need to create the figurines before you charm them, and there’s special potions for the clay and paint you need to use, which you’ll find in The Conjurer’s Creations. Then, using Animations and Projections, you’ll be able to charm them to move. As for projections… that’s a lot more complicated for anything that’s supposed to move, but you could use it to have three-dimensional scenery and structures on the field instead.”

“Brilliant,” said Harry, taking the books she handed him. “Thanks, Arden.”

“Good luck,” she told him as he returned to his friends. “I can’t wait to play.”

* * *

“It’s finally Halloween!” Ron exclaimed as they made their way to the breakfast. “Percy says the Halloween feast is the best! So many treats and tricks and pumpkin-flavoured everything!”

“That sounds fun,” said Harry, less enthusiastically.

“Are you still going to your parent’s grave this year?” asked Neville, putting a damper on Ron’s salivating.

“Actually, I told Remus and Sirius I wanted to stay at Hogwarts. I’m just going to sit under the tree with their initials during break for a bit.”

“Want us to join you?” asked Hermione.

“No, that’s alright,” said Harry. “I’ll be talking to Remus and Sirius with the two-way mirror, so I won’t exactly be alone, but…”

“We get it, mate,” said Ron. “We won’t invade your privacy.”

Harry couldn’t have asked for better friends. 

The rest of the day went smoothly, and after their last class, he made his way out to the tree near the lake, where his parents initials had been carved by his father so many years ago.

For a while he just enjoyed the solitude. Then he took out a book and read to himself. Finally, he longed to hear his uncles’ voices once more, and pulled out his mirror. He called out to Remus, whose face quickly took the place of his own reflection.

“Harry,” Remus said with obvious relief.

Sirius’ face appeared next to him. “How’s our favorite Marauder?”

“I’m good,” said Harry. “I found your favorite tree.”

He held the mirror up so that they could see the carving above him. 

Sirius chuckled. “I remember when James carved that. Lily was so cross with him. It was before they started dating.”

“Did you visit their grave today?” Harry asked.

“We did,” said Remus. “But it wasn’t the same without you.”

“I think they’d understand your choice to stay at school, though,” said Sirius. “They loved Hogwarts. It was like a second home to all of us.”

Harry nodded. “Me, too. I love all of my classes, and we’ve made even more friends…”

“Even Potions?” asked Remus.

“Yeah, Snape isn’t exactly nice, but he isn’t mean, either,” Harry told them. “He actually awarded me and Draco five points each last week for brewing our potion the closest to perfection.”

“I can’t believe Kitty’s request actually had an effect,” said Sirius, shock in his voice.

“I can’t believe she had the gall to make that request,” said Regulus’ voice from somewhere else in the room. 

“She’s strong,” said Remus. “Anyways, I’m glad you’re being treated well. Snape’s problem is with us, not with you.”

“Mostly me and James,” said Sirius. “And with James gone, I suppose it’s now a hundred percent me.”

“Yeah, you were pretty mean to him,” said Harry. “I was thinking, though… maybe I should do something nice for Professor Snape. Maybe a gift. But I don’t know what to get him… or how he’d react to it.”

Remus gave him a proud smile. “That’s a splendid idea, Prongslet.”

Sirius looked thoughtful. “You know, there might be something he’d actually appreciate. It’s a very rare potions ingredient. There’s said to be only two places in the world that it grows, but there’s actually three.”

“The Fibblywig?” asked Remus.

“Isn’t that the flower with the five different colored petals?” asked Harry. “Each petal has a different effect in potions.”

“Aye, that’s the one,” Sirius said. “And we happen to know someone who grows it in her garden. The only person who’s ever been able to domesticate it.”

“Ruth?” said Regulus, sticking his head into view.

“Do you think she’d give me one?” asked Harry.

“She would,” said Regulus. “I’ll ask her for you.”

“Thanks,” said Harry. “I hope he likes it.”

“I’m sure he will,” Remus said. “It’s quite valuable. Even Hogwarts normally doesn’t have one in stock.”

The bells rang at that moment. “I have to go,” Harry said. “It’s time for the feast.”

“Enjoy,” said Sirius. “And know that we love you.”

“So very much,” said Remus. Regulus waved from behind them.

“Love you, too!” Harry replied. A moment later, he saw his own face staring back, and he quickly stashed the mirror in his bag and dashed towards the castle.

“Whoa!” He came to a sudden halt in front of a very familiar set of black robes. “Sorry, Professor. I didn’t see you there.”

“You’re in quite a hurry, Mr. Potter,” said Snape. “Where have you been?”

Harry took a deep breath, and immediately went for the truth. “Well, it’s the 31st of October, sir, and the day my parents… died, and normally I visit their grave, but I didn’t want to miss the feast, so I told Min- I mean, Professor McGonagall I wanted to stay here.” Taking another breath, he continued. “But I still wanted to honor them, and feel connected to them, and to be alone for a little bit, and I found this tree the other day that has their initials carved into it. So that’s where I was.”

“You’ve been sitting under a tree for two hours?” asked Snape. 

“Um… yes, sir,” Harry said. “Is that strange?”

Snape didn’t answer, scrutinizing him. “What is that in your hand?”

“This?” Harry asked. “It’s a Muggle book called Sherlock Holmes. Uncle Remus said it was my mum’s favorite. It’s about a genius Muggle who solves crimes and he’s a bit eccentric, but that’s just part of his character.”

Snape took the book and studied it closely.

“Do you want to read it?” Harry asked.

“What?” Snape looked as though he hadn’t actually heard him.

“I asked if you wanted to read it,” said Harry. “I’ve already been through it twice, so you can borrow it if you want.”

“Very well,” Snape finally said, tightening his grip on the book. “I will return it when I’m finished.”

“Of course, Professor,” said Harry. “Shall we go to the feast?”

“I’m afraid I will not be joining tonight,” Snape told him. “I have business to attend to.”

“Oh,” said Harry, somewhat disappointed. “Alright, then. Happy Halloween, Professor.”

Snape nodded to him, and walked away, cloak billowing behind him.

Harry entered the Great Hall and sat down with Ron, Neville, and Hermione. He immediately glanced at the Slytherin table. Draco had stood up and was walking over to them as fast as he could without drawing too much attention to himself. It was normal for students to move from table to table at any meal or feast apart from the start-of-term and end-of-term feasts.

“Where’s Kitty?” Harry asked as soon as Draco had joined them. 

“Tracey and Daphne said she was crying in the girl’s bathroom on the first floor,” Draco said. “She told them she wanted to be alone.”

“What?” asked Harry, shocked. “Why is she crying?”

“Pansy said something about Sirius and Regulus today, but I’m not sure what it was, or why it was so upsetting to her,” Draco explained. When Harry glanced at the Slytherin table, he added, “Tracey and Daphne don’t know, either. I already asked.”

“She’s missing a great feast,” said Ron. “We should go get her.”

“Ron, you can’t go in the girl’s lavatory,” said Hermione. “Besides, it would look odd if we all left suddenly.”

“I’m worried about her,” said Harry, not caring how odd it would look. “If I go, will you come with me, Hermione? You can go in and convince her to come out.”

Hermione relented. “Sure, let’s g-”

The doors to the Great Hall suddenly burst open. 

“TROLL!” Quirrell screamed, his stutter gone as he ran up to the High Table. “IN THE DUNGEON! TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!”

He stopped in front of Dumbledore, who had stood up. 

“Thought you ought to know,” said Quirrell, just before he fainted.

How anyone heard Dumbledore’s voice over the screams of terror and panic, no one knew, but the Prefects took charge when the headmaster tasked them with leading the students back to their dorms. 

“Wait, are the Slytherins supposed to go to dungeons?” asked Draco. “Isn’t that where the troll is?”

“Doesn’t matter,” said Harry. “We’re going to the first floor to find Kitty. She doesn’t know about the troll.”

“You’re right!” cried Ron. “We’ve got to go and get her.”

“You three go,” said Neville. “Hermione and I can cover for you.”

“Thanks, Nev,” said Harry. 

“Now!” whispered Neville when Percy looked away to tell off two second years in the crowd.

Harry, Ron, and Draco slipped away from them and ducked into an unused classroom until everyone had passed. Then they took the first flight of stairs, and turned to see a giant, ugly creature walking into the girl’s bathroom.

“Oh, no,” whispered Harry. “That’s the troll.”

“Isn’t that where Kitty is?” asked Ron.

A high-pitched scream answered his question.

“Come on!” cried Draco, and the three of them bolted into the room.

* * *

“Is it dead?” asked Ron.

“No, I think it’s just out cold,” said Draco. “Are you alright, Kitty?”

Kitty sobbed into Harry’s shoulder, and all Harry could think to do was stroke her hair the way Remus always did for him.

The skirmish must have been heard downstairs, because three professors joined them just then: Quirrell, McGonagall, and Snape.

“What in Merlin’s name happened in here?” demanded McGonagall.

Draco glanced at his friends, and then at the troll. “We were trying to find Kitty, because the other girls said she was crying in the loo. When we heard about the troll, we knew we had to warn her. But when we got here, it was already walking inside.”

Minerva turned to the sobbing girl. “Kitty, dear, why weren’t you at the feast?”

Kitty sniffed and pulled her face away to look at Minerva. 

“I… I…” her face broke and more tears flooded her eyes. Minerva reached out, inviting her into a warm embrace.

“It seems the four of you were rather lucky,” said Snape.

“Indeed, they were,” said McGonagall. “Which is why you three boys will each receive five points… for sheer dumb luck. Now, off to bed. Professor Snape, I’ll take Miss Black if you don’t mind. Perhaps she’ll feel better after some biscuits and tea.”

Snape nodded, and then turned to the troll on the floor. Harry rubbed at his scar, which had suddenly started to sting.

“Off you g-g-go, then,” stuttered Quirrell.

Harry started to follow his three friends out of the room, but then he noticed the bloody mess on Snape’s shin. He wondered how he could possibly have gotten an injury like that. Snape seemed to notice his gaze, and covered his leg with his robe. The annoyed look in his eyes kept him from saying anything.

Draco left them when they reached the stairs, heading for the now-safe dungeons, while Ron and Harry made for Gryffindor tower.

“Snape’s got an injury on his leg,” said Harry. “Like a bite mark.”

“What could have given him that?” asked Ron. “The troll?”

“Doubt it,” said Harry. “I wonder if it’s got anything to do with the third floor and the three-headed dog?”

“Maybe?” asked Ron. “Dumbledore said we’d die a… horrible and painful death, or something, if we went there, didn’t he? That thing could’ve bit all our heads off - at the same time!”

Harry agreed, but it didn’t stay his curiosity. In fact, it only made him wonder even more.


	12. Erised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's another chapter! Since I've only got a few days left, there will be another chapter later on today, possibly more.

“See you tomorrow, Kit,” said Harry, hugging his cousin. She was off to Minnie’s office to floo home, where she would stay with Maddy for the night. She and her father had stopped transforming together a few years ago. Now, Regulus went with Remus and Sirius every Full Moon, while Kitty went with Maddy.

Kitty had been quite cheery the past month since the troll incident, but she still hadn’t told any of them what Pansy had said to upset her that night. Harry wasn’t used to being kept in the dark by his cousin and best friend. But he didn’t want to push her, either. She would talk to him about it when she was ready.

“Don’t give up on the search,” Kitty reminded him. Harry nodded, and she walked away to join Merric and Embry, both of whom looked exhausted already.

Just two days ago, they’d been talking to Hagrid about the troll and Snape’s strange injury. When Harry had mentioned the three-headed dog, Hagrid had said,

“Who told ye abou’ Fluffy?”

And of course, they pestered him for more information about it, but Hagrid refused to say more, noting that it was between Dumbledore and Nicholas Flamel.

Well, they didn’t know who Nicholas Flamel was.

Yet.

They had been searching endlessly for any mention of Flamel in the library since then. It wasn’t easy. First, they had to keep Madam Pince, a naturally suspicious witch, from snooping too much, lest she figure out what they were trying to do.

Second, their other friends often had questions about their essays for them, and other times simply wanted to chat.

Third, and this was the odd one, Snape approached them once in a while with a question about the book Harry had lent him. Harry gladly answered them, though he wished he could ask a few questions in return, such as why the Potions Master had gone to third floor on Halloween.

“I bet he’s just using it as an excuse to keep an eye on us,” said Ron as soon as Snape was out of earshot that day. “He knows we know he’s up to something. Bill told me he used to be a Death Eater. Maybe whatever he’s doing is for You-Know-Who.”

“So was Regulus,” Hermione pointed out. “You know, people make mistakes, and sometimes they deserve a second chance. I think it’s lovely that Snape is reading Harry’s book. It’s almost like they’re… bonding.”

“Still,” said Neville. “Why did he go to the third floor when all the other teachers went looking for the troll?”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t know, but… we shouldn’t jump to conclusions. Let’s just figure out who Nicholas Flamel is.”

* * *

“Good luck!” cried Harry as Fred and George took their last bites of breakfast and stood to follow Oliver Wood out of the Great Hall.

The twins waved jovially before disappearing out the door. The three Chasers, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina, had already left, along with the Seeker, Morgan Mosely.

At the other table, Kitty was high-fiving her team’s Keeper, Miles Bletchley. 

“I hope we win this time,” said Ron. “The Slytherin team can be very nasty cheaters.”

Twenty minutes later, they’d climbed up to the top of the stands, with front row seats. Kitty and Draco were on the other side of the pitch, dressed head-to-toe in green and silver, rightfully cheering for their own team. 

The game soon started, and Gryffindor immediately took possession. Harry tried to focus on watching and listening to Lee Jordan’s semi-professional commentating. 

Just five minutes in, and Gryffindor scored. The Slytherin Captain, Marcus Flint, wasn’t happy, and, to no one’s surprise, the team soon resorted to cheating. This led to three penalties shots. Katie Bell scored each one.

An hour in, the Snitch was nowhere to be seen, and the score was sixty - forty to Gryffindor. Then, quite suddenly, the Seekers, Mosely and Hornby, were darting off to the northern end of the pitch.

“I see it!” cried Harry. “The Snitch!”

Mosely and Hornby were neck and neck, heading straight for the base one of the stands, where the Snitch was flitting around. Everyone held their breath.

Ten feet from the stands, Hornby pulled to the side, but Mosely kept going, crashing into the stand and falling down, down, down… to the ground. He lay motionless on his stomach, his broom a few feet away.

Madam Hooch raised her whistle to call a time-out, but before she could blow, Mosely stood and held up something tiny and gold.

“GRYFFINDOR SEEKER MORGAN MOSELY’S GOT THE SNITCH!” cried Lee Jordan. “THAT’S 150 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR, AND THE SCORE IS NOW 210 - 40, MAKING GRYFFINDOR THE UNDISPUTED WINNER OF THE MATCH!!”

Harry cheered alongside his classmates. Even the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were happy. Gryffindor’s win was a clear sign that Slytherin’s reign could come to an end.

* * *

“Where are you off to, Neville?” asked Hermione one Saturday morning in December.

“I promised Professor Sprout that I’d help her prepare the greenhouses for the cold weather,” said Neville, buttoning his cloak. “There’s a bad snowstorm coming, and some of the plants could get frostbite. See you later!”

“Good luck!” Ron told him. “So, what’s the plan today?”

“We’ve got to figure out who Nicholas Flamel is,” said Harry in a low voice. “It’s the only way to solve the mystery.”

“We’ve searched everywhere, though,” said Ron. 

“Not everywhere,” said Hermione. “There’s still one section of the library that we haven’t checked.”

“You mean the Restricted Section?” asked Ron. “You know, I’m all for breaking the rules, but you? We’ve been a terrible influence on you.”

“A terribly good influence,” Kitty corrected him. Harry turned to find her and Draco standing behind him. “Let’s go somewhere we can come up with a plan.”

The only place they could find was an unused classroom on the fifth floor. 

“Let’s see,” Harry said. “We’ve got the cloak, the map, and the mirrors. So, we could split into pairs.”

“If we’re all sneaking around at the same time, it’ll be easier for all of us to get caught,” said Kitty. She sat cross-legged on one of the tables. “And our tools would be confiscated.”

“Well, two of us could use the map to direct two others,” said Hermione. “From one place where they could stay hidden. The mirrors would allow them to tell the others whether it was safe to move or not.”

“Meanwhile,” Ron added. “Two of us could stay hidden with them, ready to cause a distraction if need be, to get whatever teacher or cranky caretaker is prowling around off the scent.”

“That’s brilliant,” said Kitty. “Now, who does what?”

“Ron and I are more than capable of causing a ruckus,” said Draco.

Ron saluted them all.

“Neville has a good eye,” said Hermione. “He and I can be the map-checkers.”

“So that leaves me and Harry with the cloak and the other mirror,” said Kitty. “Good plan. Shall we do it tonight?”

“I’m in,” said Draco.

“Absolutely,” said Harry, putting his hand out in front of him. The others placed theirs on top, and they raised them all in sync. 

“You know,” Hermione said thoughtfully. “This room could be a perfect headquarters for the S.P.E.W.”

“Or for a good game of Fossils & Flames,” said Ron.

“We should ask Minnie if we can use it,” said Hermione. 

“It needs a good cleaning,” said Draco. “But other than that, it’s great.”

* * *

That evening, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Neville met Draco and Kitty in the same empty classroom. Hermione had filled Neville in on their plan, and they, along with Draco and Ron, were now locked inside the room, the map spread out on the table in front of them, and the mirror displaying Kitty’s face, surrounded by a dark corridor. She and Harry were hidden under the cloak, and were carefully making their way to the library.

“Coast is clear,” said Hermione.

Ron and Draco were keeping an eye on the fifth floor, watching for anyone who might catch them all there.

“We’re going in,” whispered Kitty.

Once they were inside, they went straight for the Restricted Section. 

“Alohomora,” said Harry, opening the door and entering. 

“Where should we start?” asked Kitty.

“It’s safe to take off the cloak now,” Harry told her. “You still have our back, guys?”

“Of course,” said Neville. 

For a minute, the two cousins simply walked amongst the shelves, trying to read the faded titles on the books, to no avail.

“Maybe we should just start somewhere random?” asked Kitty.

“That couldn’t be dangerous at all,” said Harry. 

Kitty reached up and pulled one of the books down. It popped open and screamed at her. 

“Put it back!” Harry cried.

Kitty slammed the book shut and replaced it on the shelf.

But it was too late.

“Mayday!” hissed Hermione. “Mrs. Norris is headed your way!”

They threw the cloak back over themselves, and moved as fast as they could out of the Restricted Section.

Mrs. Norris bounded inside just after they’d slipped out, and Filch wasn’t far behind her. Kitty and Harry took the opportunity to exit through the door the caretaker had left open. 

Of course, it didn’t help that Snape arrived a moment later, listened to Filch’s story of a loud scream and unlocked Restricted Section, and began looking around carefully. For a moment, Harry thought he could see right through their cloak, but then his black eyes looked away, and Snape walked in the opposite direction.

They started to make their way up to the fifth floor, until McGonagall appeared in front of them. 

And they ran. They ran and ran, upstairs, downstairs, left, right, right, left, through a door, and stopped to catch their breath. They were in another unused classroom, but where they couldn’t be sure. Harry shut the door to prevent anyone from seeing them.

“What’s this?” asked Kitty after a moment. A tall, ancient looking mirror stood before them. At the very top was an inscription, which Kitty read aloud. “Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi.”

“What does that mean?” asked Harry.

“No idea.” Kitty stepped closer to it and looked at herself. “Whoa…”

She glanced behind her, fright in her eyes.

“What?”

“I see… other people,” Kitty told him. “My dad… Ruth… Uncle Finley… Sirius and Remus… But… I don’t see us.”

“What do you mean?” asked Harry. “You don’t see us?”

“Well, Remus and my dad are each holding a baby…” Kitty said. “But they both look different. They don’t have any scars, and they’re younger. And I’m certain you and I are the babies. Am I looking at the past?”

“How can you be?” asked Harry. “Uncle Remus has been a werewolf since he was little. He’s always had scars. And if it was the past, why is Ruth there? And why would we be together?”

“I don’t know,” said Kitty. “But… it makes me happy… to see this. Can you just imagine how different our lives would have been if… if Sirius hadn’t gone to Azkaban, or my daddy and I weren’t werewolves. And Remus, too. If we’d all just had our happy endings…”

“Kitty…” Harry said. “If those things had never happened, we might never have become a family. Isn’t that a happy ending?”

Kitty’s eyes became watery. “But it’s not fair. Why did all these horrible things have to happen to us. Our parents… Greyback… the Dursleys… Why us? And Sirius and my dad… they were torn apart by their own parents. The pain they felt their whole lives…”

“But they’re together now,” said Harry.

“I just wish it could always have been like that,” said Kitty. “If Dad had made better decisions, then…”

“He never would have found you,” Harry finished her sentence. “And I know I’m much better off with you, than without you.”

Kitty wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled at him. “Thanks, Harry. Why don’t you take a look?”

Harry stepped over to where she was standing and looked. 

And he looked.

And looked.

And looked.

“I don’t see anything.”

“Really?” said Kitty.

“Really, it’s just me,” Harry said. “I’m even still in my pyjamas.”

“Are you certain?” asked Kitty.

With a nod, Harry turned to her. “What does it mean?”

“I don’t know,” Kitty said.

“Well, that’s a mystery you may yet solve,” said a voice behind them.

“Professor Dumbledore?” said Kitty. “Sir, we’re so sorry. We know we shouldn’t be out of bed, but…”

Dumbledore chuckled. “I’ll be willing to forgive you this once, if you can solve the mystery. What does the mirror do?”

Kitty, not one to say no to a challenge, stared at the words at the top of the mirror. “Erised stra… that’s not a language I’ve heard of…”

“What if it’s not in another language?” asked Harry. “Remember when we used to write to each other in code?”

Kitty’s eyes lit up. There had to be a pattern. She tried unscrambling the words.

“That’s it! Erised is Desire backwards!” cried Kitty.

“Is all of it backwards?” Harry asked.

“I… show…” Kitty read. “I show not your face but your heart’s desire.”

“It shows us what we want…” said Harry. “Our heart’s deepest desire.”

“So why did it show me something impossible, and it showed you nothing?” asked Kitty.

“Well,” Harry mused. “You said that you wished our lives could have been happy from the start… so maybe that’s why it showed you that. It’s what you want most, even though you know you can’t have it. As for me…”

“You don’t want anything?” asked Kitty. 

“It’s not that I don’t want anything,” said Harry. “It’s that I already have everything I want. I’ve got you, and Remus and Sirius and Regulus. Our friends. Minnie and Grandpa… Draco and Aunt Cissy. And we’re at Hogwarts… I guess I’m just… happy with what I have.”

Kitty nodded. “That makes sense.”

Dumbledore gave them a gentle smile. “Very astute, both of you. Now, I believe it is time you found your fellow mischief-makers and return to your beds. But before you go… it is only fair that I tell you, the Mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, and I must ask you not to go looking for it again.”

“We promise, Professor,” said Harry.

“Then good night, Harry. Good night, Kitty,” said Dumbledore, stepping aside so they could pass.

“Good night, Professor.”


	13. Christmas

Harry screamed and bolted upright in bed. Tears filled his eyes and his breath came in short gasps as the flash of green light lingered behind his eyes.

Seconds later, a light appeared outside the door. It creaked open, and Harry recognized his uncle in the candle light.

He and Kitty had been home for four days, as it was the winter holidays. They’d spent the time playing Fossils & Flames, decorating for Christmas, and, sadly, doing homework. 

“Harry, love, are you alright?” asked Remus, setting the candle on the night table. 

Harry, not caring that he was eleven years old, reached for him. Remus held him tight, and at some point he felt a second pair of arms embrace him, too. 

“Was it a nightmare?” Remus asked. Harry nodded into his chest. 

“Do you want to come and stay with us tonight?” asked Sirius.

Another nod, and they led him to their room, where he curled up between them. He felt one of them kiss the top of his head before he finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“I’m serious,” said Regulus as breakfast the next morning.

“No, I am,” said Sirius, doing his best not to smile.

“Sirius!” said Regulus, frustrated.

“A bit redundant, there, Reg,” Sirius said.

Harry and Kitty sniggered into their food.

“You’re avoiding the discussion, Sirius,” Regulus said.

“I am not,” Sirius argued.

Regulus raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, maybe I am,” Sirius relented. “Fine, go on, then. I’m listening.”

“Don’t you think you could give it a try?” Regulus asked.

“No, I really don’t,” said Sirius.

“Why not?” Regulus asked.

“It’s been years,” Sirius explained. “I’ve forgotten how.”

“Then you can practice,” Regulus told him.

Sirius exhaled, and looked to Remus for help.

“You know,” said Remus. “I’d like to see it, too.”

“Remus!” cried Sirius. “You’re really on his side?”

“I don’t see why it’s such an issue, Siri,” said Remus, taking his hand. “Playing the piano is an amazing talent. I’d love to watch you play.”

“I haven’t played since I was sixteen,” Sirius told them. “Even if I wanted to, I’ll probably be terrible.”

Regulus looked skeptical. “But didn’t you say once… when you were in Azkaban, you used to pass the time by pretending to play the piano?”

“I had nothing better to do,” said Sirius. “But yes, that’s one of the ways I stayed sane.”

“Why don’t you want to play again?” asked Harry curiously.

“Because… I was never given a choice to play in the first place,” Sirius explained. “It was something my parents wanted me to do.”

“But now you have the freedom to choose,” said Remus, giving his hand a squeeze. “So you can decide whether you truly like it.”

Sirius met his eyes. “You always get me with those puppy-dog eyes. Fine, I’ll give it another chance.”

Harry and Kitty cheered, while Remus stood and kissed him on the cheek.

“So,” said Harry. “Where are we going to get a piano?”

“The attic,” said Regulus. “Dumbledore stored our parents’ piano upstairs. Evidently, he didn’t know Sirius could play.”

“I wonder how he got it up there,” said Remus, thoughtfully, having begun to set the dishes to washing themselves. “It’s such a small door, and pianos are heavy.”

“Probably a shrinking charm,” said Sirius, a tinge of sarcasm in his voice. “Because, you know, he’s a wizard, and wizards can do magic.” 

Remus narrowed his eyes at him, a knife hovering nearby above the sink.

“And you’re… a wizard, too,” said Sirius, treading carefully with his words. “A brilliant one. I couldn’t… ask for a lovelier husband than you…”

Remus turned away, apparently satisfied, and Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. 

Harry watched as Regulus and Sirius glanced at each other, communicating with only their eyes.

“Well, Kit,” said Regulus. “Why don’t we head up to the attic and get that piano downstairs?”

“Absolutely!” cried Kitty. “Uncle Sirius, can you teach me to play?”

“I can try,” said Sirius. “But I’m not as good a teacher as your Uncle Remus.”

“Damn right,” muttered Remus, sitting back down at the table.

When Regulus and Kitty were gone, Sirius and Remus exchanged a look.

“Harry,” Remus began. “We want to talk about last night…”

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Harry said, suddenly feeling like he was six years old again and meeting Sirius and Remus for the first time. 

Remus and Sirius looked alarmed, glancing at each other, and then back at their nephew.

“Harry, we’re not upset,” Sirius assured him. “Not at all.”

Remus nodded. “We want to help you, love. Nightmares aren’t fun. Can you tell us what it was about?”

Harry shook his head. “All I remember is someone… a woman, I think… screaming, and a flash of green light.”

Sirius stood and went to his side, pulling him into a hug. Remus joined them.

“I’ve had it before,” said Harry, a sob escaping him.

“Yes,” said Remus. “You have… It’s a memory, love, and I’m so sorry you had to witness it.”

“Harry,” said Sirius. “When was the last time you had this nightmare?”

“I don’t know,” Harry said honestly. “It’s been a really long time.”

“You haven’t had any other nightmares since you started Hogwarts?” asked Remus.

Harry shook his head, burying his face in Sirius’ chest.

“That’s good, Harry,” said Sirius told him. “It’s alright. We’re both here.”

After a minute, Harry was able to speak again. “My scar has been hurting, though.”

“How often?” asked Remus, and Harry could hear the concern in his voice. He wasn’t sure why he’d ever thought they would be upset with him. How could he forget how much they loved him?

“Um… once a week or so…” said Harry. “It only started this year, and it’s only a stinging feeling. Usually I can ignore it.”

“Harry, listen,” said Sirius. “Whenever your scars starts to hurt, we want you to tell us, okay? It may mean nothing, but…”

“We don’t want to scare you,” Remus told him. “But that’s no ordinary scar. It’s from dark magic, and we aren’t sure what the full effects of it are.”

“I’m not gonna turn into a dark wizard, am I?” asked Harry, suddenly scared.

“Of course not,” Sirius said. “You’re too tough for that to happen. And you have your mother’s protection, remember? Love is a powerful thing.”

“Do you think Voldemort is going to come back?” asked Harry. 

Remus and Sirius looked at each once more.

“Yes,” said Remus, honestly. “Or, at least, he’s going to try to come back.”

“And it’s my job, as an Auror, to keep that from happening,” said Sirius. “You don’t have to worry about anything but your schoolwork, understand?”

“Just remember, at Hogwarts, you have Minnie if you need someone to talk to,” said Remus. “Or you can call us through the mirror. I always carry it with me. When Sirius is home, he’s always with me, too.”

“Okay,” said Harry. 

“Now, what do you say we go listen to your Uncle Sirius play the piano?” 

Harry grinned and stood up.

“I did mention that I haven’t played in years, didn’t I?” asked Sirius as they ascended the stairs. “And it probably needs to be tuned, too!” 

* * *

It took Sirius several tries and many warm-ups before he could play through the entire length of God Rest Ye Merry Hippogriffs. After a few more Christmas carols, Sirius requested they turn on the radio instead, and Regulus tuned them in to a Muggle station playing non-stop Christmas songs.

Since it was Christmas Eve, the family unwrapped some presents together. Each of them, including Ruth, who was visiting for lunch, received a new set of pyjamas.

After presents, Ruth, Regulus, and Kitty left for Ruth’s parents’, where they would be having Christmas Eve dinner together. It was just Harry, Remus, Sirius, Paddy and the owls. Aurora had demanded to go with Kitty to the Zwitterlys. 

Harry and his uncles had changed into their pyjamas and played a few games of cards and Muggle Monopoly (which Remus had bought for Sirius), read a book together, and simply enjoyed each other’s company for awhile. After dinner, they went to the drawing room to relax.

Harry glanced up from his new book, Tolkien’s translation of Beowulf, at his two uncles, who were snuggled up together on the loveseat. 

Remus was leaned back against Sirius’ chest, his eyes closed, and a gentle smile gracing his scarred face. Sirius was awake, and his arms were wrapped around him, holding one of Remus’ hands in his own, and resting the other on Remus’ flat stomach. His thumb was stroking Remus’ hand softly, soothingly.

It was a rather picturesque moment, in Harry’s opinion, perfectly portraying the love the two of them shared, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from pulling out the camera and taking a photograph.

Sirius flinched at the flash, and looked up at Harry. “Was that the camera?”

“Yes,” said Harry, handing him the newly developed photo. 

Sirius smiled at it. “You have a good eye, Prongslet.”

Harry yawned, and nodded his thanks.

“Sleepy?” said Sirius. “I think Remus is out already.”

“Yeah,” said Harry. “I think I’m gonna go to bed.”

“So are we,” said Sirius. “Remy, come on.”

Remus’ brow furrowed, and a moment later his eyes open. He blinked up at Harry.

“What time is it?” He asked in a sleepy voice.

“About nine,” said Sirius. “Ready for bed?”

“Mm-hmm.”

Harry bid them both good night with hugs and kisses, and Sirius reminded him that he was always welcome in their room, but Harry was clever enough (and old enough) to know that Christmas Eve was not the best night to disturb the two of them. He knew married couples did something in their room when children weren't around - he just wasn't sure what that was exactly.  


* * *

A series of sharp raps woke Harry the next morning.

“Harry, are you awake yet?” called Kitty from the other side of the door.

He groaned in response. 

“Harry!” A loud thump accompanied her cry, and Harry imagined her stomping her foot in indignation, crossed arms and all. “Get up, cousin! It’s Christmas!”

“What’s going on?” asked the deeper voice of Uncle Sirius.

“Harry won’t wake up,” she said.

“Have you tried opening the door and diving on his bed?” asked Sirius. “That’ll wake him up.”

Harry jumped out of bed and was at the door in moments. “No need.”

Sirius gave him a characteristic smirk.

“Happy Christmas, kiddos,” Sirius said. Two arms snaked around his midriff from behind. “And to you, too, Remy.”

“Happy Christmas,” Remus replied sleepily.

“Where’s Uncle Reggie?” asked Harry.

“Downstairs making breakfast,” said Kitty. “He said he wanted to give Uncle Remus a break.”

They shuffled down to the kitchen. Regulus stood over the stove, frying eggs.

“It’s about time,” said Regulus. “I sent Kitty upstairs to wake you up ages ago.”

“Well, she was successful in that endeavor,” said Remus. “Happy Christmas, Reg.”

“And to you,” said Regulus, embracing him and the others. “I hope you’re hungry, because it’s a full English breakfast this morning.”

The two children bounded for the table, as Sirius led a yawning Remus to his chair before sitting down himself.

“Are you alright, Uncle Remus?” asked Kitty.

“Aye, he's fine,” said Sirius. “He was up all night.”

Neither of the children understood why Remus’ eyes seemed to be shooting knives at Sirius, but Harry guessed it had to do with the thing married people did.

Regulus chuckled from his place at the stove. 

“Here, Rem,” said Regulus, charming a mug to float gently into Remus’ hands. “Coffee this morning, tea in the afternoon, and eggnog tonight.”

“Aye, with a shot of brandy,” said Sirius, earning a smile from the werewolf.

“We can't have eggnog right now?” whined Kitty.

Two Christmases ago, Remus had bought eggnog from the Muggle shop and brought it home. It had shocked the Black brothers when he'd poured some for Harry and Kitty, until they realized it was non-alcoholic. Apparently, no one in Diagon Alley sold eggnog without brandy or some other liqueur in it.

Since then, they'd happily bought eggnog every Christmas, though the adults normally added their own stuff to it. Harry thought brandy and rum and firewhiskey smelled bad and was glad eggnog came without it.

“You can have it now,” said Regulus, “or you can wait and drink it with the rest of the family after the party.”

Kitty pursed her lips. “Later.”

With that, their food landed in front of them.

They opened the remainder of their presents after breakfast.

Remus had bought each of the children a book in their favorite subject area: Harry’s was about drawing people, something he needed more practice in, and Kitty’s was an analysis of classic fairytales and their counterparts in various cultures. 

Sirius, always one to enjoy the newfangled technologies of the Muggle world, had bought them each a gameboy, and a few games. Unfortunately, they weren’t as simple as the appliances in the kitchen, and would not work inside the house, so Kitty and Harry had to go out to the courtyard below to play. 

Regulus and Ruth had bought them tickets to the Weird Sisters concert at Easter time. 

Though they didn’t have as much money, Kitty and Harry had put much effort into their gifts for their parents. With Ruth’s help, they’d collected tons of photographs of their family and friends, as well as sketches Harry had done of moments they’d had together, and organized them in a scrapbook, including the photo Harry had taken of Remus and Sirius the night before. It was the first time in a while they’d seen Sirius cry.

Hedwig, Thatch, Paddy, and Aurora weren’t forgotten, either. To go with the treats and new toys they’d received, Remus and Harry had whipped up special dinners for each of them, as was their custom every year. 

Finally, it was time to go to the Longbottoms. They gathered up the gifts for their friends and stepped into the fireplace one at a time. 

Everyone in their group of friends took turns hosting the Christmas party, even the Grangers. It was their favorite event of the year. Until recently, of course, Narcissa and Draco had been the exception. They had, of course, hosted Christmas the year before, and now it was the Longbottoms’ turn. Truthfully, it was always a relief to Harry when any party was hosted by the Longbottoms, as Magnolia Estate was far more spacious than the Burrow, Draco or Hermione’s houses, or even Grimmauld Place.

“Hiya, Nev!” cried Harry when he arrived through the fireplace. Normally, they Apparated here, but it was difficult to inconspicuously walk to their usual alleyway while laden with gifts and treats. 

“Happy Christmas, Harry!” Neville replied, as Sirius waved his wand to dispel all of the ash on their clothes. They were soon greeted by Augusta as well.

“You're the first to arrive,” she told them. “Presents can go under the tree, and food to the kitchen, if you please.”

They all moved to follow the matriarch's directions, and then gathered in the spacious dining room. Neville, Kitty and Harry sat at one end with some of their favorite games: gobstones, exploding snap, and wizard's chess.

It wasn't long before Draco, Narcissa, and the Granger's arrived. 

Hermione ran over to them “Draco just told me the funniest story about the Head Boy and the Slytherin Quidditch Captain,” she said. “Go on, Draco, tell it again!”

Draco, Harry noticed, was positively beaming as he retold what turned out to be a very entertaining story.

Finally, the Weasleys arrived and it was time for presents. 

Harry and Kitty each received a Weasley sweater, while their parents were given scarves. Molly considered them - the Longbottoms, Blacks, Malfoys and Granger's - all family, which meant they had to receive something hand-knitted every year, just like the rest of her family. But it was a lot of work, so Narcissa had come up with the idea of knitting sweaters for all of the children, who would need a new sweater every year as they continued to grow. The adults, on the other hand, would get a hat, scarf, or mittens, as they wouldn't outgrow their sweaters as easily. On top of that, Narcissa and Remus liked helping her knit everything. 

Kitty's favorite gift was from Augusta - the latest Sorceress Sophie set. Harry thoroughly enjoyed the Grangers’ gift to him - a set of mini-dinosaur action figures. 

After presents was their traditional Christmas dinner with everyone’s favorites: turkey, roast potato, red cabbage, parsnips, pigs in a blanket, chestnut stuffing, followed by treacle tart, pudding, and pie. 

“Now, Sirius,” said Augusta when they’d all had their fill. “I heard down the grape vine that you play the piano.”

Sirius glanced at his husband and brother who both pretended to be extremely interested in a portrait on the wall.

“Aye,” said Sirius. “Learned when I was young, but I’m a bit rusty.”

“Oh, couldn’t you play a few carols for us?” asked Molly. The Longbottoms had a grand piano in the drawing room.

Harry grinned as his godfather glared at the werewolves in the room, and imagined what vengeance Uncle Sirius would have in store when they returned home. 

Kitty sat with Sirius on the bench as he began to play, watching his fingers dance across the keys, and singing along to the carols she knew. 

“I wish there were a piano at Hogwarts,” said Kitty at Grimmauld Place that evening. Sirius had just taught her the scales, and she was playing them over and over again, trying to master the movement. “Then I could practice there.”

“Hmm…” said Sirius. “I do recall finding a music room once, where the frog choir practices. There’s an old piano there that somehow never needs to be tuned.”

“You should ask Professor Flitwick,” said Remus. “He may let you use it.”

“But right now, I do believe it is time for bed,” said Regulus. 

Harry yawned, following his family upstairs. “Happy Christmas, Kitty.”

Kitty responded in kind before ascending the next flight of stairs with her father.

Sirius and Remus sat down on either side of him as he snuggled under his covers.

“We love you, Prongslet,” said Sirius, and Remus bent to kiss him on the forehead.

“Love you, too,” Harry replied, his eyes drifting closed. He barely registered the creak of his bed as his uncles stood up, or the scent of the candle on his bedside table as it was blown out.


	14. All Bets Are On

_Dear Sirius,_

_Remus won the bet! We’ve finally got our first detention, and from Professor McGonagall no less._

_You see, since it was Kitty’s birthday, we decided to take her down to the kitchens (Hermione refused to go, for obvious reasons, and gave her gift during supper) for cake and pumpkin juice. Everything was going brilliantly, until we slipped down to the forest._

_Yes, I know it’s dangerous, but we only went to the edge, and it was just so we could see Twilight. Kitty has really missed her. Anyways, we were sneaking back into the castle, and realized too late that we’d forgotten to open the map again. Minnie was patrolling the entrance hall, and gave us detention for tomorrow night. We have to clean the trophy room. Just me, Ron, and Kitty. Draco and Neville were under the cloak, as Ron threw it over them before Minnie spotted them._

_Bit of a relief, actually, considering the other option was keeping us in during the Quidditch match (Ravenclaw versus Hufflepuff) on Saturday. I made sure not to mention that, of course._

_In the end, Kitty enjoyed her birthday, so scrubbing a few old trophies is worth it._

_I can’t wait to see what you and Regulus have to do for losing your little bet._

_Love,  
Harry_

“We really were the only Slytherins rooting for Hufflepuff,” said Kitty as they marched inside from the last match, in which Ravenclaw had stomped the poor Hufflepuffs. 

Draco shrugged. “It doesn’t really matter unless our own team is playing. To our classmates, I mean. I know you like to support Merric when he plays.”

Kitty smiled. Merric was a Chaser on the Hufflepuff team. He was a fair player, scoring six times by himself, but the Ravenclaw Seeker had caught the Snitch an hour in, leaving the score 150 to 80.

The entirety of the Ravenclaw house flocked past them, carrying their Seeker through the Entrance Hall. Flitwick ordered them to put her down, not trusting the normally calm and whimsical bunch to carry her up so many stairs uninjured. 

Kitty rolled her eyes and turned back to Draco, who was talking animatedly to Hermione. She had no idea what he was saying, as the crowd in the hall was so loud, but Hermione was listening intently. Moments later, they turned and disappeared into the crowd.

Kitty let them be, instead following Harry, Ron, and Neville back outside to sit under their favorite tree. 

“Oh, look, it’s Wolfie and her boy-toys!” cried a familiarly annoying voice.

Kitty ignored Pansy and pulled out her Potions essay and a book from the library. 

“Hmph, looks like they think they’re too good for us,” said Millicent. She’d turned quite nasty since befriending Pansy.

“I bet she’s just sad those bumbling idiots lost the match today,” Pansy remarked. “What kind of Slytherin cheers for Hufflepuff?”

“And sits with a bunch of Gryffindors instead of her own house?” asked Millicent.

Kitty felt Harry shift next to her, and knew he’d had enough. But she could hear something he couldn’t. He stood up, and opened his mouth to speak.

“Good afternoon, Professor Snape!” cried Kitty, jumping up and looking to Harry’s left. 

“Miss Black, is there a problem?” asked Snape, meeting Harry’s green eyes.

“Oh, not at all,” said Kitty, jovially. “Pansy and Milly simply forgot what the Potions essay was, and were asking for help.”

Snape turned to the two, who were both glaring daggers at Kitty. “Perhaps if they’d paid attention in class, they wouldn’t have that issue.”

“Sorry, Professor,” said Pansy. “We’ll get to work on it right now.”

And they were gone. 

Snape held something out to Harry. “I’ve finished your book. It was… intriguing.”

The anger in Harry’s eyes disappeared as he took the book. “Oh, I’m glad you liked it, Professor.”

“I also received your Christmas present,” said the Potions Master. “Where did you find a Fibblywig?”

“Daddy’s girlfriend, Ruth, has domesticated them,” said Kitty.

Snape nodded slowly, but even they could see he was impressed by this. “It will prove quite useful in my potions.”

He then walked away.

“Well, I guess that was a thank-you?” said Ron.

“What’s this?” asked Harry, pulled something from the middle of the book. He gasped. 

“Is that a photo of your mum?” asked Kitty.

“Aye,” said Harry, mimicking Sirius’ speech. It was an old black and white photograph of a young girl sitting on a swing, smiling sweetly at the camera, unmoving. “It’s a Muggle photo.”

“Why did Snape have it?”

“No clue,” said Harry. “But I suppose it’s sort of a peace offering, isn’t it?”

“I still say he’s shady,” said Ron. “We know he went to the third floor on Halloween. Why?”

Harry shrugged and sat down again.

“Look, it’s Draco and Hermione!” cried Kitty. Indeed, the two bookworms were running towards them at top speed, excitement stretching across their faces.

They waited for their friends to reach them and catch their breath. 

 

“We… did… it…” gasped Hermione.

“Did what?” asked Ron.

Draco took a deep breath. “We found Nicholas Flamel!”

“Who is he?” asked Neville.

It took them five minutes to explain who Flamel was, and less than five seconds to figure out what Fluffy the cerberus was hiding under his trap door.

“So Snape was trying to get to the Philosopher’s Stone?” said Neville.

“But all the teacher’s set up their own protection,” said Hermione. “Including Snape. We just asked Hagrid about it. I’m not sure he’s going to be too willing to talk to us for awhile.”

“Right, so we know what’s hidden in the school now,” said Harry. 

“But why? Who is after it?” asked Kitty.

“There’s only one person I can think of that would want to steal something like that,” said Harry in a low voice. “Voldemort.”


	15. Norbert

Although they’d solved the mystery of the trap door and Nicholas Flamel, one question still remained - what was Snape up to? Ron and Neville were the only two who really believed their Potions professor was up to anything nefarious. The others looked for better explanations. 

But they made no further progress on anything to do with the stone. Instead, the six friends focused on their schoolwork, Fossils & Flames, and S.P.E.W.

January soon turned to February, and the Slytherin team stomped Hufflepuff (much to Merric’s disappointment and Kitty and Draco’s happiness). 

They celebrated Ron’s birthday at their first S.P.E.W. meeting in March, which led to Ron enjoying the meetings that much more. 

Of course, as the end of term drew closer, Hermione and Draco became more and more focused on their studies, going so far as to write up study schedules for everyone. Harry felt this was pointless, since they already had scheduled study halls.

Finally, Easter break arrived. Harry and Kitty returned home and immediately left via Portkey with Ruth. They reappeared outside a small pub in Lancashire. The second they entered, loud music replaced the silent din. 

“This is going to be the best night ever!” cried Kitty as they waited in line to be given their seats. Harry, too, was excited. Their very first concert, and to see the Weird Sisters, no less. This had been their Christmas gift from Regulus and Ruth.

After Easter break, they returned to school. Harry thought the rest of the year would be quite boring. That is, until Hagrid invited them all to a ‘secret’ tea at his hut.

* * *

“A Norwegian Ridgeback?” asked Harry. “Where did you get a Norwegian Ridgeback egg?”

“Won him,” answered Hagrid. “From a stranger I met down at the pub.”

“Who carries around dragon eggs in pubs?” asked Draco.

“Oh, ye get all sorts in the Hog’s Head,” said Hagrid, patting the tiny flame in his beard after Norbert sneezed.

Hermione and Neville were far less intrigued.

“Hagrid, your house is made of wood,” said Hermione.

But Hagrid insisted that Norbert just needed to be trained up a bit.

A week later, they visited Hagrid’s hut again, and found that Norbert had already grown nearly as big as Fang. 

“This is downright dangerous!” cried Hermione. “You’ve got to let him go, Hagrid!”

“But we can’t just release him into the wild,” said Kitty. “Ridgebacks aren’t native to Scotland, and they’ll be a hazard to Muggles.”

“And we can’t tell Dumbledore, either,” said Draco. “Hagrid could get in serious trouble.”

Hagrid sighed hopelessly, stroking Norbert’s scaly head.

“I know!’ cried Ron. “I’ll write my brother Charlie. He may be able to come get him!”

And that was how, four days later, Harry and Ron, barely disguised under the cloak, found themselves lugging a large cage containing Norbert up the stairs leading to the Astronomy tower. From elsewhere in the castle, Hermione and Neville were using the map and mirror to direct Draco and Kitty, who were distracting Snape, Filch, and Mrs. Norris. 

Charlie’s friends were a rowdy bunch on broomsticks, but they came prepared with a large chain to tie the cage to, and set off into the night with Norbert suspended between them.

Ron and Harry threw the cloak back over themselves and slipped silently back down the astronomy tower, to Hermione and Neville’s hiding place. Draco and Kitty had already returned to their dormitory. With the four of them under the cloak now, they managed to get back to Gryffindor tower without being discovered.

“I hope Hagrid’s learned his lesson,” said Hermione. “I really don’t want to be doing that again.”

“I doubt it,” said Harry, shooting down all of their hopes.

Ron and Neville both grunted and shuffled upstairs to their room.

“Good night,” said Hermione, passing the map back to Harry. “Don’t forget about our study session tomorrow.

“Night,” said Harry, following the other two with a sigh. He’d completely forgotten about the study session, but couldn’t bring his tired body to care at the moment.


	16. The Trap Door

“NOOO!” cried Harry, his body rigid as his eyes popped open. 

“What is it?!” cried Neville, falling to the floor in a tangled mess of sheets. 

Ron shouted incoherently as he jumped out of bed, wand at the ready.

Dean and Seamus peeked out of their own curtains rubbing their eyes.

But Harry sat in his bed, shaking. Soft daylight filtered into their tower room.

“Are you alright, Harry?” asked Dean.

“Nightmare again?” asked Ron.

Harry nodded.

“C’mon, mate,” said Neville, as though sensing Harry’s reluctance to go back to sleep. “Let’s go for a walk.”

Ron waved them off, promising to feed Hedwig, while Dean and Seamus collapsed back into their beds. 

Neville led him downstairs, out of the common room, and to the door of Professor McGonagall’s quarters. Her gray hair was down and she was wrapped in a bathrobe when she answered the incessant knocks.

“It’s a tad early, boys,” said McGonagall before she noticed their expressions. “Is something the matter?”

“Harry had a bad nightmare, Professor,” said Neville. “It’s his fifth one this week.”

“Oh, you poor dear,” said McGonagall. “Come inside and have some tea.”

Neville turned away. “I’m going to go back to the dorm.”

“Thank you, Mr. Longbottom,” said McGonagall before shutting the door.

It was amazing how the strict and stern Professor McGonagall could so easily become the kind and knowing grandmother Minnie. She sat him down in a comfortable chair and set a tray of biscuits and tea in front of him. 

Settling into her own chair, she asked, “Do you want to talk about your nightmare, Harry?”

Harry took a deep breath and released it. 

“It wasn’t really a nightmare,” said Harry. “It was a memory. Uncle Remus says it’s the night my mother died.”

He could see the sadness in his surrogate grandmother’s eyes. “And you’ve had it before?”

Harry nodded.

“Have you told Remus and Sirius?”

He shook his head. “They told me to, but… I don’t want them to think I’m weak.”

“They would never think that, Harry,” said Minnie. “They love you. We all do, and we want to know when something like this happens so we can help you.”

Harry took a biscuit off the tray and bit it.

“Has your scar been hurting?” asked Minnie.

Harry paused, unprepared for the question. He thought about it, and shook his head. 

“That’s good, then,” said Minnie, relieved. “Now, listen, Harry. If you have that nightmare again, I want you to come straight to me, no matter what time of night it is. Do you understand?”

Harry promised, and finished his biscuit and tea before heading back to his dormitory to get dressed for class.

* * *

The following week exams began. Harry and his friends, along with most of the students at Hogwarts, could be found in the library, common room, and (on sunny days) out on the grounds in complete silence, books and scrolls sprawled around them.

S.P.E.W. and Fossils and Flames took a backseat. The Quidditch season was over (the cup had been awarded to Slytherin, for the umpteenth year in a row), so there wasn’t much else to focus on but their studies.

Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology were all practical exams, which meant they had to perform an actual spell in front of their professors (in Potions, they had one hour to brew a potion by themselves). 

Defense against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Astronomy and Magical Theory were all written exams, the most boring of which was History. Thankfully, their study sessions with Draco and Hermione had helped a lot and they all somehow muddled their way through each question about goblin rebellions and random magical inventions.

When it was finally over, the six of them found themselves relaxing outside their favorite tree.

“My brain feels like mush,” said Ron, lying back on the grass.

The others echoed his sentiment.

“Look,” said Hermione. “Is that Professor Quirrell going to the Forbidden Forest?”

Indeed, their jittery professor, looking even more nervous than usual, was quickly making his way to the Forbidden Forest.

“In the middle of the day?” asked Ron.

“It’s nearly five o’clock,” said Kitty. “And there’s no one else out here.”

They looked around, and saw that Kitty was right. Harry knew, too, that from Quirrell’s viewpoint, he could not see the six students by the tree, and probably had no idea they were there.

They thought nothing of it - the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher going into the Forbidden Forest - until Professor Snape followed him in not five minutes later.

Out of curiosity, Harry and Kitty threw on the cloak and silently followed them, finding them in a clearing not far from the edge of the forest.

“Have you found a way past the other barriers?” asked Snape.

“I d-don’t know wh-what y-y-you’re… talking ab-b-bout…” stammered Quirrell.

“It would be in your best interest if you did not lie to me, Quirrell,” said Snape, in a quiet voice. “Now, answer the question. How do you tame the three-headed beast?”

Quirrell whimpered, his fingers fidgeting with a loose string on his robe. “I-I…”

Snape tutted. “I suppose you’ll have to keep working on it, then. But don’t worry, we’ll have another discussion soon.”

Snape whirled around and disappeared back into the trees. After a moment, Quirrell followed him. Kitty and Harry quickly returned to their friends and told them what they’d heard.

“I don’t believe it…” said Draco. “Snape really is trying to get the stone.”

Neville and Ron were unsurprised, but doubly concerned.

“We’ve got to warn Dumbledore,” said Harry. “And Hagrid.”

Hermione, Ron, and Neville volunteered to talk to Hagrid.

Harry, Kitty and Draco quickly made their way up to the Headmaster’s office, only to realize they had no idea how to enter.

“What are you three doing up here?” asked McGonagall. “It’s nearly supper time.”

“We need to speak with Professor Dumbledore,” said Kitty. 

“I’m afraid the headmaster has been called away to the Ministry,” McGonagall told them. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

They exchanged glances, nodding to each other. Of all the people in this school, they could trust Minnie.

In a quiet voice, Harry said, “We think someone is going to try to steal the Philosopher’s Stone.”

McGonagall looked genuinely surprised at this. “I don’t know how you know about the stone, but I assure you there are many protections surrounding it. It is perfectly safe here.”

“But Snape-”

Draco received a sharp look from their grandmother. 

“Professor Snape is one of the teachers protecting the stone, Draco,” said Professor McGonagall. “Do not worry yourselves over this anymore. Exams are over, and you should be enjoying yourselves. Now, off to dinner.”

The other three were waiting for them in the Great Hall. 

“Bad news?” asked Draco. 

Hermione whispered, “Hagrid accidentally revealed how to calm Fluffy to that stranger who gave him the dragon egg.”

“That must have been Snape,” concluded Ron.

“Or Quirrell,” said Neville. “On Snape’s bidding.”

“This is bad,” said Harry. “Dumbledore’s not here to stop them. So if calming Fluffy was the last thing they needed…”

“Then they’re probably going to go down the trap door tonight,” said Draco.

“Then so are we,” said Kitty. “We’ve got to. Minnie doesn’t believe us… we’ve at least got to convince Quirrell not to help him.”

With determined looks, they calmly finished their dinner and left the hall as inconspicuously as possible. They already had the map, cloak, and mirrors, so they made straight for the third floor.

When they reached the door that contained Fluffy, they found it unlocked.

“Not a good sign,” said Harry, before hesitantly opening the door. 

“It’s asleep,” said Ron. Hermione pointed to a harp, which was playing on it’s own in the corner.

“Quickly!” hissed Kitty, who had opened the trap door. One by one, they dropped through the trap door and onto something soft.

Seconds later, tendrils began wrapping around them. 

“What is this?” cried Ron.

“Devil’s Snare!” said Neville. “It’s known for choking it’s victims to death. Don’t struggle. It’ll only kill you faster.”

“How do we stop it?” asked Kitty. 

“Uh… fire! We need to light a fire,” Neville said. “But I can’t reach my wand.”

“Incendio!” cried Hermione, and the darkness was suddenly filled with warm light. The plant released them and they ran for it, down the corridor before them.

No turning back now, Harry thought to himself.

* * *

“Come on, Harry!” cried Draco. “You go right, I’ll go left!”

“Ron, go above!” cried Kitty, diving to go under the flying key. There were hundreds flying around them, but they’d easily identified the correct one - it’s wing had been damaged by the grip of someone who’d already caught it.

“Got it!” cried Harry. He brought it straight to Hermione, who unlocked the door. The others dismounted the four brooms and followed.

* * *

“Ron, no!” cried Kitty as the giant chess queen knocked him off the horse. She stepped forward.

“Kitty, wait!” cried Neville. “We’re still in the game, remember?”

“Harry, it’s up to you,” said Hermione.

Harry stepped forward slowly and faced the queen. “Check… mate.”

At his words, she dropped her sword and surrendered. The others rushed forward. Ron groaned, unconscious.

“We’ve got to get him to the hospital wing,” said Harry. 

“I’ll go,” said Kitty. 

“Me, too,” said Neville. “You three go without us.”

* * *

“Quite a tricky riddle,” said Draco, after Hermione read the scroll aloud. “I’d wager this is Snape’s protection.”

“How can we solve it?” asked Harry. 

“Give us a moment,” said Hermione. She and Draco whispered back and forth to each other for several minutes while Harry waited patiently. Finally, Hermione picked up a bottle at the end of the line. “This potion will allow the drinker to go back to the other chamber.”

“And this one,” Draco said, picking up the smallest bottle. “Will allow you to go forward.”

Harry looked at them. “There’s only enough for two people in that one.”

“You two should go,” said Hermione. “I’ll drink this one and find McGonagall. Maybe she’ll believe us this time.”

Harry and Draco nodded, and each took a swig from the smaller bottle. Hermione drank from the other, and stepped back through the flame. 

Together, Harry and Draco walked through the other flames to the next chamber. Immediately, Harry felt his scar begin to sting.

The only thing in this chamber was a familiar mirror and-

“Professor Quirrell?”

The turban-wearing professor turned to face them, and pain shot through Harry's forehead, like a knife had just sliced through it.

“ _Stupefy!_ ” Quirrell cried, and Draco collapsed to the ground.

“Professor, please!” cried Harry, kneeling down to Draco. “You don’t have to do this! We can help you stop Snape.”

“Snape?” Quirrell cackled. “Where in Merlin’s name did you get the idea that I was helping him?”

“But…” Harry froze. “I don’t understand…”

“Did you really think that I was doing this on Snape’s orders? No, dear boy, I serve a far more powerful master,” Quirrell said, turning back to the mirror. “Now, if I could just solve the mystery of this mirror…”

“Use… the boy…” said a raspy voice.

Harry gulped, suddenly realizing that he may not make it out alive.


	17. Brave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last chapter of Year 1, and my last update of 2018. I'll be on hiatus from this series for awhile, as I'll be working on Year 2 and my other stories, but I do have more time now than I used to so it may be sooner than you think.

Harry groaned, feeling exhausted. 

“Prongslet?” came a soft voice. 

His eyes fluttered open to find Remus and Sirius looking down at him. 

“Thank Merlin you’re alright,” said Remus, stroking his cheek.

“What were you thinking?” asked Sirius.

Harry sat up, mumbling, and saw that he was in the Hospital Wing. “Had to stop Snape…”

“We thought it was Snape,” said Draco, straightening himself in his own hospital bed. Next to him was his mother, looking ever regal even on a wooden stool. “But it was really Quirrell all along. He wanted to steal the stone for Voldemort.”

On the other side of Draco, Ron lay in his own bed, propped up on some pillows. His parents stood on either side of him, and Ginny sat at the end of the bed.

“We know that,” said Regulus. “Thanks to what Hermione and Neville told us, as well as Dumbledore. We know what you did and what happened. What we don’t know is why you felt you had to go down there by yourselves?”

“We didn’t think you’d believe us,” said Harry. “Minnie didn’t.”

“Well, you’re right,” Sirius remarked, earning bewildered looks from practically everyone. “We would never have believed Snape was after it. But we knew, as did Minerva, there was someone trying to get it, hence all the bloody protections your teachers put up.”

“You mean the ones that didn’t work?” asked Kitty, defensively crossing her arms. “Quirrell made it through all of them before we got there.”

“Not all of them,” Arthur pointed out. 

“No, he hadn’t figured out the mirror,” said Harry.

“But he would have,” said Remus. “In time.”

“You are correct, Mr. Lupin,” said Dumbledore, appearing behind Regulus. “And that fault lies with me. I should not have left the school under the circumstances.”

Sirius was scowling at Dumbledore, but when he turned back to Harry, his expression softened. 

“You children didn’t need to take it upon yourselves to do anything,” added Molly, needlessly fluffing Ron’s pillows. “You could have been seriously injured, or even killed.”

“We couldn’t do nothing, either,” said Neville, while Augusta stared at him in shock. Neville had never spoken so boldly. “If Harry and Draco hadn’t gotten there when they did, then Quirrell could have figured out how the mirror worked, and then Voldemort could have returned, and…”

Narcissa sighed. “We are relieved that all of you made it out alright.”

“And that you had each other,” said Remus. Sirius nodded. Harry could tell he was still angry, but not at him or his friends. 

“As for the stone,” said Dumbledore. “It has been destroyed. We needn’t worry about it being stolen again.”

The doors to the hospital wing swung open at that moment, and Minnie and Hermione entered, walking swiftly towards them.

“There you are, ‘Mione,” said Draco. “What happened to you?”

“Mi- I mean, Professor McGonagall took me to see my parents, and to explain what happened last night,” said Hermione. “Honestly, I’m not sure they’ll let me return next year.”

Her friends looked distraught by this, but Sirius chuckled. “When they see your marks, they’ll think differently.”

“Aye, and we’ll convince them to let you come back,” said Remus. “They’re going to worry about you, but that’s their job as parents.”

Hermione smiled.

“I must say, I completely understand where they’re coming from,” said Molly. “I considered snapping Ron’s wand the moment Minerva told us what had happened.”

“Wh-what?” cried Ron.

“I’ll wait and see how your marks are before I make that decision,” Molly continued. “They’d better be all “Acceptable” or better.”

Ron’s cheeks had turned greener than Draco’s Slytherin scarf. 

Molly laughed. “Oh, Ronnie, do you really think I’d do that to you? After you saved your money and bought that wand for yourself? Heavens, no!”

Ron tried to laugh, but it sounded like something between a cough and a sob.

“Of course, there will be consequences,” said Augusta. “That will be discussed at home.”

The other parents nodded. Harry understood why they weren’t talking about it here. Although they were friends, and often helped care for each other’s children, they all had very different parenting styles. 

Remus, Sirius, and Regulus were much more relaxed, and focused on learning from mistakes and facing natural consequences (such as landing yourself in a hospital bed after recklessly jumping through a trap door). 

Narcissa and Augusta’s methods of discipline were unclear. They held Draco and Neville to high standards, but were quite forgiving of mistakes, like Harry’s family. However, Draco and Neville were so well-behaved they rarely warranted a grounding or any other discipline. 

Molly, on the other hand, passed out groundings to her children all the time - to the younger four, at least, particularly Fred and George. Percy was easy, and Bill and Charlie had moved out already, but it didn’t make it any easier. 

And so, none of the children would know their fate until they returned home. 

Perhaps this was the reason that Minerva took no points from them. Or maybe Dumbledore had simply convinced her not to. Regardless, when their parents had left, Professor McGonagall shuffled Hermione, Neville, and Kitty back to their dorms, and ordered the three bed-ridden to get some rest.

“Professor Dumbledore?” Harry said before the headmaster left. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, my boy,” said Dumbledore. “Ask away.”

“What’s going to happen to Nicholas Flamel?” asked Harry. “Now the stone is gone?”

Dumbledore looked a little sad as he answered. “Without the stone, I’m afraid his life is no longer preserved. He will, eventually, die. He has just enough elixir left for he and his wife to set their affairs in order.”

“Aren’t they afraid of dying?”

“Oh, no, dear boy,” said Dumbledore. “When you’ve been around as long as they have, death becomes nothing more than a very long nap.”

* * *

“Please?” begged Harry.

“Pretty please?” added Draco.

“We really want to go,” pleaded Ron. 

Madam Pomfrey, hands on her hips, contemplated each of them before giving in. “I’d like to keep you here another day, but it just so happens that Professor Dumbledore asked me to release you for the feast.”

Harry did his best to hold in his excitement, but it was difficult. This would be their first End of Year feast, where the House Cup would be awarded. Harry had lost track of the points, but he was certain Ravenclaw was going to win. 

Their robes on, the three boys met Hermione, Kitty, and Neville in front of the Great Hall, and took their seats at their House tables. Harry enjoyed the feast very much, and managed to avoid all the questions from the rest of his house. It helped that Percy told them all to shove off.

Finally, Dumbledore stood and the hall fell to silence.

“Another eventful year gone,” said the headmaster. “Hopefully you’ll each be returning home with a little more knowledge in your heads than when you arrived. Now, I believe it is time to award the House Cup. In fourth place is Hufflepuff with three hundred and eighty points.”

A half-hearted applause came from the Hufflepuff house, who hardly seemed to mind that they’d lost.

“In third, Gryffindor with three hundred and eighty-one points.”

“Did we really beat them by one point?” asked Ron. 

“In second, Slytherin, with four hundred points,” said Dumbledore. “Which leaves Ravenclaw in first place, with four hundred and twenty points. However, recent events must be taken into account, and I’d like to award a few last minute points.”

The chatter that had risen about the house points died down instantly. 

“First, for the cool use of knowledge and logic, I award ten points each to Mr. Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger.”

Applause arose at both Slytherin and Gryffindor. Ten points didn’t make much of a difference to either house.

“Second, for the best played game of chess that Hogwarts has ever seen, I award ten points to Mr. Ronald Weasley. To Miss Kirsten Black, I award ten points for the use of quick wits and phenomenal flying.”

Cheers broke out at Slytherin table as those quick at maths knew they were now tied for first with Ravenclaw. Gryffindor now had four hundred and one points.

“And now, to Mr. Harry Potter, for exemplifying bravery befitting of a Gryffindor, I award ten points.”

Ron, Hermione and Harry exchanged glances as what Dumbledore was planning clicked in their minds. If he was awarding points to those who’d gone down the trap door, then there was only one student left.

“And finally, to Mr. Neville Longbottom, for his incredible knowledge of plants and unyielding loyalty to his friends, I award ten points.”

Amid the cheers and roars exploding from Gryffindor table, Harry could hear Kitty cackling in her seat. 

As the din died down, Dumbledore added, “I believe this calls for a change in decoration.”

The blue and bronze Ravenclaw tapestries suddenly changed to red and gold. 

Harry laughed and cheered along with his friends as Minerva McGonagall shook hands with Flitwick, Sprout and Snape. Snape met his eyes, and Harry thought he saw a sadness in the black coals that had nothing to do with losing the House Cup. He pushed it to the back of his mind as Snape looked away, deciding to worry about it later.

Neville sat down next to him after high-fiving the entire house. “I hope next year is as brilliant as this one!”

Harry grinned. He couldn’t agree more.

* * *

“Uncle Sirius! Uncle Remus!” cried Harry, jumping off the train and straight into his uncles’ arms. 

“Daddy!” Kitty wasn’t far behind him, embracing her father a moment later.

“Welcome back, love,” said Remus. 

“Ready to go home?” asked Sirius.

Harry nodded, too tired for words. They retrieved their trunks and pets, bid farewell to their friends, and followed their parents out of the train station.

Kitty exhaled heavily when they finally entered Grimmauld Place. “There’s no place like home!”

“If she starts singing, I’m going to throw something,” said Sirius, sending Harry and Kitty’s trunks upstairs. Remus opened Hedwig’s cage and Aurora’s basket. 

Hedwig flew straight to the owlery to find Thatch, while Aurora slipped upstairs to Kitty’s room, presumably to take a cat nap in her favorite spot.

“Kitty!” called Regulus, unsure where his daughter had ended up. “We’re going down to the kitchen for dinner!”

“Coming!” cried Kitty. 

Downstairs, the little family gathered around their table and tucked in.

“Now, for our first order of business,” said Sirius. “Exam results.”

Harry and Kitty happily handed over the scrolls containing their marks.

_First Year Examination Scores_  
_Harry Potter_  
_Astronomy - E_  
_Charms - O_  
_Defense Against the Dark Arts - O_  
_Herbology - E_  
_History of Magic - A_  
_Magical Theory - E_  
_Potions - E_  
_Transfiguration - O_  


“Well done, Harry,” said Sirius. “I suppose you did exceed Snape’s expectations, didn’t you?”

They laughed as Regulus showed them Kitty’s scores.

_First Year Examination Scores_  
_Kirsten Black_  
_Astronomy - O_  
_Charms - E_  
_Defense Against the Dark Arts - O_  
_Herbology - E_  
_History of Magic - A_  
_Magical Theory - E_  
_Potions - O_  
_Transfiguration - E_  


“All passing scores,” said Regulus. “Well, I suppose we’ll have to be a bit lenient in our next order of business, eh?”

Kitty and Harry deflated. It was time to face to music. Harry wondered what consequence would befit their reckless choices the night they went down the trap door.

Remus grinned evilly. “I’m very much going to enjoy this.”

“Why?” asked Kitty suspiciously. 

“Do you remember that little bet we made?” asked Sirius. “About how quickly the two of you would land in detention?”

“The one you and Daddy lost?” asked Kitty with a smirk.

“Yes, that one,” said Regulus. “Well, we decided that you and Harry should receive the same consequence as us for your actions.”

“And what does that entail?” asked Harry.

“Dying your hair,” said Remus. “For one whole day. I think a weekend would be best. I’m not cruel, after all.”

“Is that all?” asked Kitty.

“Except Remus gets to choose what color,” said Regulus.

“Uh-oh,” said Harry.

“Ah, yes,” said Remus. “And I’m thinking bubblegum pink for Sirius and Regulus.”

“Of course you are,” said Sirius, covering his face.

“Slytherin green for Harry,” said Remus. “And Chudley Cannon orange for Kitty.”

“WHAT?!” shouted Kitty. “How could you?!”

“One whole day, Kit,” said Regulus. “Perhaps next time you’ll think twice before sneaking past three-headed dogs.”

“NOOOO!” cried Kitty, running upstairs before any of them could catch her. 

“Good luck, Remus,” said Regulus, sitting back and sipping his tea.

“Oh, I won’t need it,” said Remus, his evil grin returning. 

“Now, don’t you have summer homework?” asked Sirius. “Best get on with it.”

Harry frowned. “But I’ve got the whole summer to work on it. Do I really have to start now?”

“Have you forgotten where we’re going this summer?” asked Remus.

Harry thought about it for a moment, and then it came to him. Remus had mentioned it in a letter just a few weeks ago, but it had slipped his mind in all the excitement. 

“France!” cried Harry. He jumped out of his chair and bounded up the stairs. “Kitty! We’ve got to do our summer homework so we can go to France!”

Back in the kitchen, Sirius smirked at Remus. “So, how are you planning on dying Kitty’s hair?”

“Oh, it’s already set in motion,” said Remus, sipping his tea. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get the camera ready.”


End file.
